Errores de pasado
by katty.casa.1
Summary: Dos personas hicieron que la vida de Bella tomara un giro, ella fue lastimada ahora ¿podrá Edward conseguir su perdón? Pasen y lean summary adenrto. gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada los personajes son totalmente de Stephanie Meyer yo solo puse la trma, bueno es mi primer fanfic, espero que le guste :) gracias comenten que les parecio, o en que debo mejorar :)**

**Errores de pasado**

PROLOGO

Bueno mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años pero mis amigos me dicen Bella vivo en Forks es un pueblo pequeño en Washington resumiré mi vida hace dos años era mas dulce, tierna, tímida bla saben pero ahí fue cuando, por dos hombres cambio mi vida. Desde ese momento me volví mas alocada no era nada tímida pero tierna y dulce mmm un poco con mi único y mejor amigo que es como mi hermano Jasper él tiene mi misma edad vamos al mismo instituto. Como mis padres estaban ocupados en sus trabajos y como "casi" no me metía en líos no pasaba nada bueno la verdad es que de eso me sacaba Jasper de tantos líos mi argumento "¡solo me estaba defendiendo!" Y Jasper solo reía.

-Bella, si no bajas en este momento te prometo que te llevo tal y como esta vestida y no me importa si solo llevas ropa interior. Decía Jasper irritado

Baje las escaleras corriendo y le dije

-Vamos Jazzito. Sabía que este apodo lo irritaba ya que le recordaba a Jessica

-solo vámonos ya! .dijo saliendo de la casa.

Eso me hizo reír

Llegamos al instituto todo estaba en calma y de repente lo que estaba temiendo ocurrió

-bueno Bella me debes un favor .Dijo Jazz firme pero vi que estaba a punto de reír

-Vamos Jazz ¿es necesario? Dije suplicando

-Haber Bella ¿quiere resbalar en las babas de Newton no verdad? Además yo ya no quiero más resbalosas en mi camino

-esta bien Jazzisito solo porque te amo. Dije riendo

-que harías sin mí. Dijo Jasper con disimulada resignación

-ya no seas fanfarrón, vamos salimos del auto yo sonreí y Jasper me tomo la mano y empezamos a caminar en el camino la cara de Newton no tenia precio estaba a punto de reírme pero de pronto vi a Jessica no aguante mas y me escondí en el pecho de Jasper y reí un poco el me acaricio el cabello y se agacho para apoyar su cara en mi coronilla y también rio.

Cuando me llevo hasta mi salón me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta pero entonces gritó

-nos vemos en la cafetería. Todos nos vieron ahí Jasper pensé yo solo rodé los ojos y entre al salón

Mire hacia adentro y todos ya tenían pareja maldecí en mi fuero interno solo quedaban dos asientos uno con el baboso de Newton y otro era alado de una chica que había visto un par de veces el año anterior. Sin pensar mas me senté con ella, entonces levanto la vista y vi en sus ojos cierta tristeza quería saber porque así que no tuve opción que decir

-hola. Dije amigablemente

-hola dijo sonriente pero no desapareció la tristeza de sus ojos

-ni nombre es Bella y ¿tu?

-Alice un gusto

Charlamos un rato era muy linda me agradaba mucho pensé que seria una buena amiga y al fin le dije

-¿estas triste? dije pareciendo idiota y me golpee mentalmente

-no, bueno si es que es difícil veras es que...En ese momento entro el profesor y mascullo algo como luego yo solo asentí. La clase fue aburrida mejor dicho ya la sabia era muy simple pero para distraerme tome unas cuantas notas. Se termino la clase y mire a Alice ella me dijo

-bueno creo que ¿somos amigas? preguntó entusiasmada que directa pensé mentalmente

-claro, bueno ¿qué clase tienes?

-literatura y ¿tu?

-la misma dije con una sonrisa

Las siguientes clases me tocaba con ella así la conocí mas ella. Llegamos a la cafetería y entonces me fije que Jasper tenia una mesa para nosotros y agito la mano enérgicamente iba a decirle a Alice que como con nosotros cuando ella dijo

-nos vemos, voy con mis amigos .dijo triste

-bueno, nos vemos luego en gimnasia? Dije tratando de ser optimista ella sonrió y asintió y se fue llegue a donde estaba Jasper y me beso en la mejilla yo sonreí y m gire para ver donde estaba Alice me quede en shock cuando la vi con…

**Gracias por leer y darme su opinión espero que les haya gustado y lo seguiré **


	2. Un nuevo año: una nueva amiga y ¿celos?

CAPITULO DOS (una verdad a mi nueva amiga)

Abrí los ojos al ver que estaba sentada con Emmett y con Edward me gire bruscamente y pensé "Isabella tonta no recuerdas que era su mejor amiga"

Flash back

-oh Jazz debemos ir a esa fiesta. Dije con carita de perro sabia que no resistiría

-Ah Bella me rindo si no te amara tanto me negaría. Dije moviendo la cabeza

-haaa gracias Jazz eres el mejor dije abrazándolo

-de nada, solo quiero protegerte pequeña. Dijo con ternura

-si no fueras tan meloso te besara. Dije en broma y abrazándolo mas

-lo se, lo se dijo girándome en el aire cuando me paro vi que dos chicos nuevos pasaban junto a nosotros

-los nuevos están con Cullen. Dijo un poco molesto? Eso era raro

-para que los quieres, si me tienes a mi dije con un puchero

-tienes razón amor dijo nos tratábamos así pero la gente nos malinterpretaba

-si vamos amorcito dije y reímos

Fin del flashback

-¿que pasa cariño? Dijo Jasper un poco asustado

-no, nada "Cariño" le dije riendo

El almuerzo fue tranquilo y mientras comía pensaba" ella es agradable no me alejare de ella me parece buena persona "Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos

-ya Bella que paso dijo serio mirando a la mesa de Alice

-nada Jazz cálmate te contare .jamás le podía ocultar nada a el entonces le conté todo lo que paso con Alice y solo asintió

-y quiero averiguar por que esta triste dije finalizando

-bueno, entonces todo esta bien nos vemos la ultima hora tenemos trigonometría .dijo y se levanto y yo lo imite

-si claro será divertido le dije. Él solo rio y me acompañó hasta la puerta de la cafetería y se fue a su clase .iba caminando y me tope con Alice

-Hola Alice le salude

-Hola Bella como estas dijo Alice

-bien y tu

-bien vamos juntas

-si –empezamos a caminar –me vas a decir por que estas así estaba a punto de responderme pero se nos cruzo Jasper y dijo

-olvidaste tu móvil dijo sonrió

-a lo siento gracias Jazz, mira te presento a Alice

-hola Alice. La miro con unos ojos que derrochaban amor?

-hola .dijo y se quedo un poco boba

-bueno nos vemos adiós dijo mientras salía corriendo. Miré a Alice que lo vio perderse entonces entendí todo

-Alice te gusta Jasper dije directamente ella se ruborizo

-yo...yo… si dijo y agacho la cabeza

-oh que bien tengo que hacer un montón de planes a ver a ver… dije pensativa ella me miro desconcertada

-pe...pero t... tu no eres novia de Jasper dijo triste yo le sonreí

-te contare la verdad solo si mantienes el secreto y prometes poner de tu parte si? Sus ojos brillaron y dijo

-si claro por supuesto pensé que riesgo corríamos y le dije

-no somos novios es un secreto te daré detalles mas adelante si ahora shhh no le digas a nadie eso ella asintió entusiasmada y recordé a sus amigos

-ni siquiera a tus amigos. Lo pensó un segundo y asintió feliz

-de acuerdo vamos a clase. Pero lo que pasaría en gimnasia eso si seria grande

Cuando llegamos a la clase de gimnasia vi que Jessica me ponía cara de "estúpida" yo eso me hiso reí con fuerza y Alice me miro rara yo solo negué con la cabeza nos fuimos a los vestíbulos y nos cambiamos .Jessica y sus "amigas" intentaron tirarme unos cuantos balones que por gran suerte no me llegaron frustradas me miraron con furia y sonreí angelicalmente vi como echaban chispas. Entre a las duchas Alice salió mas rápido y se excusó diciendo que tenia que ver un libro yo solo dije

-esta bien

Al salir me di cuenta de que las muy taradas amigas de Jessica escondieron mi ropa entonces vi que estaban practicando los hombre. Jessica y sus amigas rieron como tontas al verme pero me envolví la toalla y Salí mi cabello estaba un poco desordenado, pero me veía bien a pesar de todo. Cuando Salí todos los hombres se detuvieron en seco y me miraron hasta el entrenador me acerque caminando moviendo un poco las caderas y les dije  
-me harían el favor de devolverme mi ropa ellas solo sonrieron y dijeron  
-que ropa? Preguntaron con torpe inocencia

Entonces vi como Ben, Mike y Tyler me ofrecían unas prendas suspire entonces apareció Jasper de la nada y entro al gimnasio sonrió al verme con la toalla y se acercó a mi y los hombres dejaron de mirar pero nos veían de reojo Mike, Ben y Tyler se retiraron y Jazz me abrazo y vi como Jessica Tanya Irina y Kate nos miraron con rabia mientras Jasper me abrazaba y como me giro un poco me di cuenta de que Edward y Emmett estaban allí y entonces Jazz al fin hablo

-como te has quedado así sin mi ayuda dijo bromeando pero como estaban en silencio se escucho en el gimnasio

-creo que a algunas... No tenían ropa y querían la mía dije riendo Jazz también rio con migo entonces escuche como alguien soltaba un bufido en el gimnasio muy enfurecida me gire para ver quien era y me di cuenta de que era Edward

-vamos cariño no desaprovechemos de que estas así dijo un poco cariñoso yo me reí y le bese en la mejilla y entonces nos interrumpió Edward

-podrían de dejar de hacer escenitas tenemos que practicar .dijo Edward furioso, le mire alzando una ceja iba a responder pero Jazz hablo primero

-claro no te preocupes vamos a hacer escenitas en otra parte dijo Jasper en tono seductor yo sonreí al ver que Edward estaba que explotaba

-claro vamos Jazz ya me dio ganas de hacer "escenitas" dije tratando de sonar sensual me estaba acercando en a los labios de Jazz pero el y yo sabíamos que jamás los tocaría

-¡basta! Dijo Edward furioso me aleje de Jasper le iba a insultar pero otra ves Jasper me gano y dijo

-nena me traes loco dijo con voz extraña que yo sabia que solo estaba actuando me abrazo y empezó a darme besos en el oído yo actué un gemido bajito para que solo él y Edward escucharan y antes de que alguien hablara lo jale hacia la puerta

Y lo abrase

-gracias Jazz y me abrazo

-de nada pequeña vamos a casa nos justifico mañana .dijo mientras íbamos a su coche pensaba por que el idiota de Cullen se comportaba así serán celos? Mmm eso no tena sentido así que corte mis pensamientos

-bueno vamos .Y salimos algunos que estaban afuera me miraron pero no dijeron nada nos subimos al coche de Jasper y pregunte

-de donde saliste y él dijo algo nervioso

-es que yo….


	3. Trabajando con Cullen

CAPITULO CUATRO (mi vida)

Pov Edward

Hoy seria otro día corriente mas bien monótono tenia todo lo que podían desear amigos, popularidad, dinero pero me sentía incompleto es que me faltaba una cosa mas bien una persona iba saliendo del salón cuando vi a Emmett él era mi mejor amigo junto con Alice su hermana .

Flash Back (2 años atrás)

Iba pensando, las cosas con Bella no mejoraban pero yo no sabia que hacer mas bien que había echo mal esperare hasta que se enfríen las cosas luego le diré… de pronto alguien tropezó contra mi la vi era una chica delgada pequeña era linda pero ella no me interesaba como las demás sino como amiga se me hiso un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Bella

-hola disculpa lo siento estaba distraída. Soy nueva y me extravié. Es que necesito encontrar una clase de... Ya que nos conocemos me ayudarías a buscar .A esta chica le gustaba hablar pero antes de que soltara mas cosas me apresure a decir

-wow wow pequeña primero los nombre ok. Pero apareció un chico grande y fortachón

-duende te estaba buscando te iba a dejar en tu clase para que no te pero la pequeña lo interrumpió

-hay Emmett no debías preocuparte estaba con…

-Edward Cullen mucho gusto. Dije presentándome a los dos

-ah el famoso Edward soy Emmett MacCarty ella es mi enana

-si lo que sea me llamo Alice nos vemos en la cafetería Edward adiós! Dijo arrastrado a su hermano vaya si que era directa

Fin del flash back

-Como este hermano dijo Emmett

-bien se podría decir

-haber cuéntame que paso alguna te hiso una escena de celos, o dijo que no quería…

-para, para nada de eso mejor vamos a la cafetería caminamos un poco creo que era hora de contarle lo que paso con Bella a Emmett

-me dirás que te pasa? Dijo Emmett pero no pude responder porque llego Alice acompañada de una diosa. Diosa?, que me pasaba por que le decía así ella siempre fue hermosa, linda, sexi encantadora y...

-tierra de Emmett a Edward quinto llamado

-perdón que decías

-no tu me decías que… pero me salvo Alice

-Hola chicos como están

-Hola enana

-Hola Al. Alice se sentó y empezaron a conversar de algo con Emmett pero yo vi a Bella que se sentó con Whitlock y empezaron a charlar y a reían eso me enfureció por que tenia que estar con ese idiota y se veía tan feliz me levante

-nos vemos chicos dije y salí necesitaba calmarme la siguiente clase pase en blanco ahora tocaba gimnasia entonces tenia que hablar con Emmett pero el entrenador nos dijo que debíamos practicar

-que paso en la cafetería ahora si me vas a explicar

-creo que debería con… pero todo se quedo en silencio cunado Bella salió solo con una toalla enrollada estaba perfecta… era simplemente… creo que empezaba a caerme la baba cuando apareció el querido "Whitlock" hicieron en mi cara una escenita que me dejo echo una fiera me salte la ultima clase tome iba a salir cuando un profesor me retuvo era el de biología

-buen día señor Cullen le debo informar que se realizara un trabajo grupal mañana le daré detalles pero debe informarle a su grupo es de el señor MacCarty y la señorita Swan .

-gracias él se alejó y me quede pensado tenia que hacer un trabajo con Bella eso me lleno de alegría que me estaba pasando la verdad ya lo sabia, hace un año y medio mas o menos me di cuenta de que yo….

Bella Pov

-que paso Jazz puedes confiar en mi le dije estaba feliz por que me había ayudado lo quería tanto

-mira no te enojes es que… yo vi a María ese nombre me hiso rechinar los dientes esa mujer" le había echo pedazos el alma a Jazz cuando el descubrió que solo lo utilizaba quedo muy herido así como yo hace dos años

-que quiere esa maldita no podía controlarlo yo odiaba a esa persona por herir a Jazz

-nada solo me vio y se fue

-Jasper dime que no sientes nada por ella

-¡NO! No solo debía contártelo es que Bella creo que yo debo… Conocía eso era un secreto

-ha bueno cuando estés listo hablamos .que te parece si vamos y olvidamos un poco en…

-mi casa claro vamos dijo así salimos en su soche compramos un poco de licor y salimos a su casa nosotros jamás nos emborrachábamos en un lugar "peligroso" solo en su casa o la mía y dormíamos allí o sino tenia uno de los dos estar sobrio para llegar a una casa éramos casi responsable entramos y como de costumbre no había nadie subimos a su habitación y empezamos a decir incoherencias y a reír en ese momento sonó mi teléfono

-hola estamos en cuarto de Jazz y nos encontramos calientes dije con voz sensual lo puse en altavoz

-Swan? Eres tú? Ese era Edward? Se me bajo la borrachera de golpe

-quien la busca pregunte con cautela  
-soy Edward solo quería avisarte que tendremos que hacer un trabajo en grupo ya que juntaron a nuestro cursos en bilogía dijo dudoso

-mmm claro mañana Cullen y colgué no sabia que dijo bien necesitaba a Jasper

-escuchaste eso Jazz que será?

-jajajja si Cullen tiene voz de niñita jajajjaja. Oh no, necesitaba a un Jazz sobrio tenia que hacer algo

-¡JASPER ESTOY EMBARAZADA! Dije gritando él se sobresalto

-¡¿QUE DICES ISABELLA SWAN?! Dijo entre enojado y desesperado

-nada solo quería a mi Jazz sobrio

-me doy cuenta que paso?

-bueno el "voz de niña" dijo que teníamos que hacer trabajos grupales y en mi grupo estaba el

-no estarás en ese grupo

-créeme yo tampoco quiero pero mañana lo averiguaremos dije

-vamos debemos ir a tu casa te dejare allí y yo regresare

-bueno vamos llegamos a casa Jazz se despidió de mi y entre tenia que hacer tarea cuando termine arreglé un poco la casa y entre a mi habitación estaba a punto de oscurecer me tumbe en la cama a relajarme hasta que sentí unos golpecitos de nudillos en mi ventana seguro era Jasper me levante abrí la ventana y me tire ala cama seguía con los ojos cerrados tenia que darle mi clave a Jazz

-que bueno que viniste Jazz estaba aburrida, tengo lencería roja dije en broma pero la voz que escuche me dejo petrificada era…


	4. Remover el pasado duele

CAPITULO 6

Pov Edward

-hace un año y medio mas o menos me di cuenta que yo..

Flash back

estaba pensado en Bella últimamente ocupaba mas mi mete no es que antes no pero ahora era diferente todo comenzó hace ya un tiempo Bella no salía de casa después de esa fiesta en la que estábamos y no recuerdo que paso solo recordaba que estaba con Victoria y que Bella llego con Jacob y no acepto estar con migo. a la mañana siguiente Bella no fue al instituto eso fue extraño ella era muy aplicada pero enviaba sus tareas con un chico que no me agradaba se llamaba Jasper creo luego de salir al cabo de una semana no se me acercaba ni siquiera me veía me ignoraba quería hablar con ella pero en el instituto se la pasaba de arriba para abajo con ese Whitlock ,ya había averiguado y ese la llevaba a su casa y cada clase , serán novios? No eso no podía ser. No me quejaba yo tenia chicas pero ella era Bella Mi Bells que había pasado no entendía nada pero las cosas estaban así: mi Bella me evitaba, estaba arto de verla con ese fulano pero que mas podía hacer y cada vez que me decidía ir a su casa conseguía a una chica para la noche así que no podía ir. No me había dado cuenta de lo linda que era Bella hasta que esa tarde entro a la cafetería con Whitlock a su lado ella estaba hermosa llevaba algo que jamás la había visto usar estaba hermosa llevaba una blusa muy linda y unos shorts estaba tan provocativa "que estas diciendo Edward, estamos hablando de la amiga que perdiste "todo se me puso confuso tenia miles de preguntas ¿porque nos dejamos de hablar? ¿Porque ahora estaba con Whitlock? ¿Porque escogió a Jacob antes que a mi? ¿Por qué solo hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era Bella? ¿Acaso la amaba? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Pero ella me quería? ¿Yo sentía amor? No que me estaba pasando esto me confundía y tenía… Sé que era ridículo pero tenia miedo a esos sentimientos y si me lastimaba y si la lastimaba? Que podía hacer así que solo decidí que no haría nada hasta que todo este claro sé que es estúpido pero lo hare. Estar soltero tenia mas cosas afirmativas que negativas sé que estaba mal pero y si no era ¿amor? Que pasaba

fin del flash back

Ahora me sentía mas confundido tenia que hacer algo si lo admito yo sentía celos eso era lo que me quemaba la amaba y no soportaba verla con otro . Tenia que hablar con Bella y eso del trabajo de Biología ayudaba bastante mañana en la mañana habría con ella .Gracias al cielo teníamos es materia ala primera hora

-hola Eddie como estas quieres relajarte dijo Tanya era una de las "chicas" que frecuentaba y tenia razón necesitaba distraerme

-vamos dije cortante toda la tarde paso lenta solo tenia un aviso una fiesta el siguiente fin de semana ahhhh tenia que hablar con Emmett así que lo llame

Inicio de llamada

-hola Emmett necesito hablar con trigo

-dime que paso bro sabes estas muy raro .Lo pensé un minuto necesitaba un consejo quería hablar con el pero necesitaba que no me juzgue por nada

-claro Emmett hay algo que quieras contarme

- mm por ahora no pero porque

-necesitamos hablar mucho Emmett tenemos que hablar pero..

-una noche de chicos claro ya vemos te parece el fin de semana no creo que nadie se va a quedar

-claro seguro nos vemos allí

fin de la llamada

pero ahora debía hacer otra cosa

Bella Pov

esa voz era no lo podía creer

-no soy Whitlock pero me gusta la idea de la lencería era Edward pero que hacia aquí

-que haces aquí dije enojada el no tenia derecho

-no se hace tiempo que no hablábamos

-Claro que no nos hablábamos dije me dolía el pasado especialmente ese pasado

-creo que podemos empezar eso me hiso enojar

-¡aléjate! ¿Si? Sal de aquí Cullen

-no Bella tenemos que hablar

-no aléjate mis lagrimas iban a salir

-no Bella tu debes esc…

-lárgate solo vete entonces una lagrima rozo mi mejilla

-Bella yo…

-solo lárgate por favor

-estar con él me dolía el salió por la ventana y entre a la ducha suspire maldito me hacia sufrir y volverme frágil odiaba esa parte de mi eso no debía ocurrir eso nunca mas

-nunca mas esa noche dormí a la mañana siguiente quería ir temprano así que me levante le mande un texto a Jazz diciendo que iría. Tome el desayuno rápidamente y Sali me tope con una rosa

**Bueno hola, pzz no consigo una beta :(, pero bueno ah va mi historia sin Beta. Espero que les guste como va quedando.. que creen ¿he? que significará la rosa **


	5. Una rosa Blanca

-nunca mas esa noche dormí a la mañana siguiente quería ir temprano así que me levante le mande un texto a Jazz diciendo que iría. Tome el desayuno rápidamente y Salí me tope con una rosa blanca eso me hiso recordador el pasado y eso dolía.  
Flash back 7 años atrás  
estaba desesperada había peleado con Edward por que habíamos discutido por que dañe un juguete que tanto le gustaba yo no lo hice con intención pero me sentía tan mal él era mi mejo amigo lo había sido desde que el jardín, él era el único que me acompañaba a todos mis programas y eso ya que mis padres estaban ausentes desde siempre.

No sabia que hacer así que decidí dejarle una rosa blanca y una carta en su puerta. Entonces sonó el timbre de la casa hoy estaba con Heidi mi nueva niñera ella abrió y dijo  
-a quien busca?  
-vine a ver a Bella por favor decía mi amigo Edward? Oh si era él  
-Edward? Dije dudosa  
-Bella leí tu carta lo siento me comporte como un inmaduro decía  
-bueno niños los dejo dijo Heidi y se retiro  
-me perdonas Edward yo lo siento…  
- no te preocupes te quiero amiga  
-gracias Edward quédate si? Estoy aburrida  
-claro, pero dime lo de la rosa  
-no lo se solo quería disculparme  
-ahí Bells te quiero sabes y hagamos algo si nos queremos disculpar pondremos una rosa blanca en nuestras puertas eso nos recordara que no debemos fallar nuestra amistad  
-claro tienes razón. Desde ese día nos disculpábamos así  
Fin de flash back  
una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla  
-recuerdas que no te importaba dije en un susurro como si Edward me fuera a escuchar idiota no me gustaba remover mas el pasado por que me dolía mucho pero claro como le iba a importar a él en esa fiesta dejo muy en claro lo que sentía.  
- ¿Linda quieres que te lleve vas a llegar atrasada? Decía un chico en un auto esa ere Emmett?  
-claro vamos. Me subí al auto  
-hola soy Emmett sabes no deberías salir con extraños  
-se defenderme no te preocupes  
-jeja tranquila solo decía además no quiero que Whitlock me golpee  
-primero dile Jasper es agradable que traes contra el y segundo soy bella un gusto  
-a si lo sabia y Jasper es sobre protector no deja que nadie se te acerque  
-solo quiere protegerme pero igual me defiendo sabes por que Erick fue a enfermería ayer. Negó con la cabeza  
-intento tocarme la pierna y le clave un esfero  
-vaya me agradas chica ruda se rió  
-tu también Emmett .así viajamos al instituto el me hacia reír con sus bromas  
-bueno llegamos  
-gracias Emmett Salí y vi a un...

Edward Pov

fui a la habitación de Bella y entre por la ventana al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era yo esperaba al idiota de "Jazz" como podía estar esperándolo eso me hizo enfurecer mas de lo que esperaba.

Bueno lo único que logre es que llorara y me mirara con odio y sufrimiento y eso no me gusto nada luego de salir de la casa de Bella me fui a mi casa a dormir pero me desperté muy temprano por que se me ocurrió una idea mas bien recordé lo de la rosa blanca eso funcionaria corte una rosa y Salí a casa de Bella la deje en su puerta y me quede para ver su reacción pero ella la vio una lágrima rodó por su mejilla dijo  
- recuerdas que no te importaba eso me dejo en shock quería hablar con ella pero llego Emmett

"El que hacia aquí" me pregunté ella subió al carro yo no soporte mas tome mi ato que deje escondido y Salí al colegio que estaba haciendo Emmett ahí? Será que el y Bella no! Eso no podía ser llegue al instituto en un 5 minutos pero Emmett no llegaba que había pasado se quedaría con Bella... después de un rato llego Emmett y Bella me puse al frente del carro como podía ser tan irresponsable tenia que verlo para hablar con el  
-ah Emmett al fin llegas dije enojado  
-si lo siento es que me detuve a recoger a una preciosa  
-jajajjaja si claro Emmett después me di cuenta de que Whitlock estaba atrás esperando a Bella  
-hola Bella por que…  
-no Jazz no te enojes mira te mande un mensaje y además ... no lo se solo no te molestamente  
-tendrás que hacer mas méritos que esos  
- te recompensare Jazz ya sabes dijo sensualmente Bella no quería quedarme a ver mas así que empecé a caminar hacia el aula y Emmett me siguió  
-que te pasa Edward tienes cara de que me quieres golpear que te pasa?  
a ti que te pasa ¿por que trajiste a Bella? A le dije lleno de rabia  
-que te sucede ella iba a atrasarse por eso la traje además ¿porque preguntas? No te debo explicaciones y mejor entremos a clase. Me quede parado un rato recordando que hoy nos reunirían en dos grupos así que hoy nos daría la noticia a todos eso me relajo un poco pero que había echo le había gritado a Emmett por nada tenia que disculparme pero el profesor llego y nos dio la indicación y todos teníamos que reunirnos con ellos ahora vi que Bella abrió los ojos al vernos le sonrió a Emmett eso hiso que me enfurezca nuevamente pero me recordé calma "Edward calma " por lo menos había algo bueno el trabajo tendría que hacerlo con Bella y con Emmett  
-bueno chicos como les dije a los coordinadores este años hemos optado por un nuevo método los juntaremos a los dos cursos el trabajo es una recopilación completa de biología del segundo años cosas simples conceptos, experimentos empezó a describir oh si eso significaba mucho tiempo con Bella pero como podría alejarla de Emmett tal ves si..  
-señor Cullen! Decía en señor Banner algo irritado  
-perdón profesor me decía  
-si, le llevo diciendo mas de 10 minutos que si tiene la bondad de sentarse junto a la señorita Swan y el señor MacCarty . Mire a la clase y todos estaban sentados y Bella se reía con Emmett  
-oh lo siento dije y en dos zancadas estuve en mi asiento  
-bueno jóvenes, empiecen  
-creo que deberíamos dividir el trabajo entonces escuche una risita alce la vista y vi a Emmett sonriéndose a Bella  
-no creen que deberíamos ¿concentrarnos? Los dos me miraron  
-claro Cullen selecciones los temas y luego fijamos los horarios así pasamos la clase no hablaba con Bella nos dedicábamos a trabajar pero con Emmett se reía de algo que decía hasta que termino la clase  
-Edward te sientes bien dijo Emmett  
-si tengo que hacer algo nos vemos en clases le dije y Salí tenia que ver a Bella corrí por los pasillos y por fin la encontré  
-hey Bella espera ella se dio la vuelta y me miro  
-Bella yo tengo que decirte que…


	6. Una rubia

CAPITULO 9  
Bella Pov  
después de encontrarme con Jasper muy enojado y suplicarle que no se enojara me toco aceptar ser su esclava una semana este chico me quería matar llegamos a la primera hora y vi que el grupo de Edward y Emmett entraba a nuestra clase paso la hora con normalidad Emmett era muy agradable me caía bien termino la hora y Salí Alice dijo que se quedaría a hablar con el profesor pero yo vi cruzar a Jasper hora del plan pensé  
-Jasper el profesor Banner te llamo dice que vayas  
-mmm que raro pero iré adiós seguí caminando hasta que escuche  
-hey Bella espera me di vuelta era Edward  
-Bella yo tengo que decirte que  
-que pasa no estas conforme con un tema? No quería hablar con el eso me recordaba la rosa el en mi cuarto el pasado  
-no yo qu ¿ería decirte que llego Tanya con su voz chillona  
-Eddy sigues estresado dijo la muy resbalosa y conociendo a Cullen se ya se abría acostado con ella bufe en mi mente idiota pensé me di vuelta para irme  
-no Bella espera  
-Edward los horarios pregúntale a Emmett ok lo mire pero Tanya ya se había ido el me miro se acercó y roso mis labios me quede petrificada y el salió corriendo vi a mi alrededor y para mi suerte no había nadie Salí corriendo pase en blanco todo el día hasta que llego la hora de salida y Jasper me retuvo  
-Bella no me llamo ningún profesor y solo encontré a Alice ¿qué significa eso?  
- yo lo siento Jazz es que ella es tan linda es muy linda  
-si lo se. Un momento dijo lo sé que significaba eso acaso a el...  
-Jasper te gusta Alice se ruborizo un poco  
-yo si Bella era lo que este iba a contarte el otro día pero...  
-aaaaaah Jazz eso es genial pegue un grito y me lancé a sus brazos  
-pero Bella no se lo digas a Alice lo mire  
-claro que no le dije con fingida indignidad y de pronto salió Alice dando saltitos  
-hola chicos ¿qué hacen? Dijo feliz  
-este no nada Alice y tu? Dijo Jazz nervioso temiendo de que haya escuchado  
-no nada aquí paseando Bella quieres salir el viernes haremos un fin de semanas de chicas  
-si claro respondí mecánicamente ella se fue feliz  
-¡que he hecho! Dije asustada  
-que pasa Bella viste a alguien te sientes mal que pasa dijo Jazz asustado  
-no es que Alice… no estaba metida en un gran lio que voy a hacer ahora Alice era bueno Alice mi amiga pero si le contaba lo que había pasado ella me entendería?  
-no será tan malo lleva tu móvil si hay un problema me llamas  
-claro Jazz esta bien luego de eso todo transcurrió con tranquilidad Emmett me dijo que nos veríamos el viernes después de clases a la mañana siguiente me despertó Jasper  
-Bella Bellita Bells despierta  
-no jazz 5 m minutos  
-no esclavita levántate y dame de desayunar oh rayos lo había olvidado  
-si ahora voy me levante me duche y me vestí Salí y estaba con una sonrisa angelical  
-te daré cereal no te voy a cocinar nada especial le dije amenazante  
-lo se pero la cena tiene solución  
-si claro pero por que viniste . Eso si era extraño  
-yooo esta bien lo admito vendrá una prima llamada Rosalie ella es lida te caerá muy bien  
-si no fuera tu prima estaría celosa nos reímos y viajamos al instituto allí nos esperaba...

CAPITULO  
Edward Pov  
después del encuentro que tuve con Bella todo en el día parecía ir mejor le robe un pequeño beso mas bien un roce no se pero ya parecía un estúpido enamorado pero creo que era eso lo que era eso lo que exactamente me pasaba  
-Edward de que querías hablar te pusiste dramático en la mañana y no has hablado nada  
-ha lo siento es verdad no sé que me paso  
-no pasa nada hermano pero Bella es linda no?  
-si claro dije cortante me empezaba a dar celos de nuevo  
-tranquilo estas medio raro .lo que sea dime que te pasa  
-no quedamos que haríamos noche de chicos  
-a si claro lleva a algunas nenas jajajja  
-si como tu digas pero será que las llevo  
-wow mira ese monumento de donde salió dijo señalando a una rubia  
-oh si esta guapa dije pero vi que Bella y Jasper se dirigían hacia ella quien será? Acaso será la novia de Jasper será que él va a dejar a Bella eso significa mas oportunidades para mi pensé  
-vamos a saludarla dijo Emmett muy contento  
-claro vamos nos paramos y la saludamos así de simple y como la conoces dije con sarcasmo  
-no la conozco pero conozco a Bella  
-si claro me doy cuenta murmure para que no me escuchara  
-hola Bellita  
-hola Emmett  
-no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?  
- a Jazz ya lo conoces y ella es… pero la rubia la interrumpió  
-Rosalie Whitlock bueno hola y adiós vámonos  
-claro lo que digas dijo Bella Whitlock salió sin decir palabra alguna que extraño  
-bueno Emm otro día será  
-si claro día dijo  
-que te traes entre manos he?  
no nada a ella no la quiero como a las otras ella es especial la quiero conquistar dijo decido ¡¿Qué?! Acaso él quería a Bella no puede ser  
-si claro este Emm nos vemos adiós dije tenia que salir de allí estaba que explotaba de celos estaba caminando y vi a Alice será que le cuento a ella lo que me pasa  
-hola Ed como estas  
-hola enana si bien  
-que bueno espero que tu proyecto este en un buen camino  
-oh rayos el proyecto tenia que hablar con Emmett dije frustrado  
-lo sabia ah ya sabes lo de la fiesta verdad vas a ir?  
- no se tal vez por que preguntas  
-ha es que si no ibas… de todas maneras iré con Bella bueno adiós salió me quede en shock con Bella pero ella era una…  
-no Alice dije pero ya no estaba nadie esto si que estaba mal  
Bella Pov  
Salimos del instituto y vi a una rubia era muy hermosa parecía modelo  
-¡mira! Ahí esta Rosalie  
-ah claro si vamos para allá dije nos acercamos a la rubia antes de que nos presentáramos llego Emmett se veía raro parecía enamorado  
-hola Bellita dijo Emmett pero miraba a la rubia  
-hola Emmett  
-no me vas a presentar a tus amigos? Dijo juguetón  
- a Jazz ya lo conoces y ella es… pero la rubia me interrumpió  
-Rosalie Whitlock bueno hola y adiós vámonos dijo vaya era muy directa  
-claro lo que digas dije y salimos los tres debíamos decir algo pero al fin Jasper hablo  
-perdón chicas por la interrupción del "amigo " de Bella ella es  
-ya Jasper somos chicas podemos hacerlo solas y deja eso es muy antiguo  
-claro chicas dijo Jasper y subió al auto  
-vamos en la parte de atrás ofreció Rosalie  
-si vamos le dije ella y yo entramos será "linda" como dijo Jasper o seria una completa odiosa  
-empecemos de nuevo yo soy Rosalie  
-yo soy Isabella pero dime bella  
-oh genial a mi dime rose  
-bien y cuéntame mas de ti  
-una descripción rápida  
-chicas hablan después si?  
-por que quieres que hagamos eso pregunto rose  
-por que ya llegamos tengo hambre y no quiero escuchar sus conversaciones  
-claro rey Jasper dije con sarcasmo  
-si esclavita ve y prepárame algo dijo jazz con tono mandón  
-claro amo no se me ha olvidado le gruñí  
-no esclavita no te enojes por que tu amo te quiere  
-si claro que amo mas piadoso dije sarcásticamente  
-¡oye ¡ te perdone por la mañana me debes una dijo y me abrazo puso unos ojos de perrito si si esta bien le di un beso en la mejilla y no me di cuenta de que rose nos estaba mirando  
-vaya ustedes son novios dijo Rosalie emocionada  
- ¡NO! Por favor tú también dije  
-pero oigan si parecen no... No la deje continuar  
-vez lo que provocas Jasper Whitlock por eso tenia que habar primero con rose le dije algo irritada  
-ya Bells perdón mira habar con rose dile todo y yo preparo algo solo para que veas lo mucho que te quiero dijo Jasper  
-Wii ¡si! Me llevo a rose a mi habitación de arriba nos llamas dije mientras jalaba a Rosalie

**Holaa lectoras como van si es una historia sin Beta por eso está como está jajja no enserio... un saludo para Janalez, que es mi querida lectora, ten paciencia nena, por que es es el punto la intriga, peor bueno Edward y Bellan eran buenos amigos pero algo los separó.**

**ACTUALIZO PRONTO nos leemos, besos y abrazos **

**by:katy **


	7. El grupo de amigos crece

bella Pov  
-bueno Rosalie tenemos que hablar mucho le dije  
-esta bien eres la primera que conozco pero me agrades  
-bueno para empezar no soy novia de Jasper ni siquiera me gusta le dije seria  
-oh claro debes explicarme eso dijo Rosalie  
-bueno rose por el moment dejemos lo así Jasper es como mi hermano lo amo mucho pero solo en sentido de hermandad nada mas y… algo me une a él en especial que lugo te contare dije nerviosa no sabia cual seria su reacción que sin duda me sorprendió  
-ok te creo ahora yo vine a este pueblo para alejarme del pasado dijo sombría  
-exacto el pasado me una a jazz le solté sin pensar  
-bien entonces una descripción rápida soy una chica ruda y fuerte de carácter pero soy romántica aun que no me creas y soy muy inteligente aunque me veas rubia dijo lo ultima divertida  
-te creo rubia no hueca ahora mi turno soy algo ruda soy directa no tan empalagosa si tengo cerebro ah y no me mires para ir de compras de acuerdo  
-pero con quien voy a ir bellita solo un favor dijo con un puchero ella era agradable así pasamos un rato Jasper nos dio de comer el salió y con Rosalie nos quedamos hasta tarde  
-mira bella se me paso la hora de largo mañana nos vemos en el instituto voy a llamar a Jasper dijo  
-esta bien nos vemos mañana salió Jasper la recogió y se fueron este año definitivamente me hice mas social de lo normal dormí esa noche sin pesadillas normalmente solía tener un mal sueño o algo pero dormí bien me desperté muy animada tome una ducha y sonó el timbre quien será tan temprano me pregunte tome una bata y abrí no podía ser cierto  
-hola bella como estas por tu cara veo que también me quieres dijo sonriente  
-hola Alice y si te amo mucho para soportarte que te tare por aquí le dije haciéndola entrar  
-yo solo vine a traerte ropa ya sabes para que te veas mas guapa  
-mm eso suena mal ah déjame ver lo que trajiste ella abrió la bolsa esa ropa era nueva bonita pero muy revelara para mi gusto  
-muy reveladora mejor no dije  
-por favor bella es lo que usas con mejor combinación no seas mala dijo con una carita  
-sabes si debo amarte locamente para ponerme esto pero esta bien subimos a mi habitación me cambien en el baño Salí y ella estaba lista para ¿maquillarme?  
-no Alice aléjate por favor no me hagas esto te lo ruego le dije huyendo de ella  
-ves no me quieres solo un poco si algo de sombras bajas y aquí y aquí y listo dijo sonriente  
-ahí dios mio que me hiciste dije horrorizada  
-mírate estas hermosa tenia miedo si me parecía aun payaso suspire y abrió lo ojos delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo no estaba mal Alice no me había maquillado tanto solo un poco eso estaba bien el vestuario revelador estaba lindo  
-esta bien lo admito me dejaste linda le dije  
-ves solo debes confiar en mi ahora iremos de compras …  
-no ya hablamos de eso no compras ya te lo dije pero en mi mente cruzo Rosalie  
-pero bella eres mi única amiga yo..  
-no lo soy vamos a conocer a una rubia hueca amante de las compras a ella si llévatela  
-esta bien pero quienes preguntó curiosa vámonos de aquí salimos hacia el instituto porque Jasper me dijo que llevaría a Rosalie  
-eso es tuyo dije viendo a una auto porche amarillo afuera de mi casa  
-verdad que es lindo es mi bebe  
-si mucho vamos a conocer a la rubia en el instituto ya nos esperaban Jasper y rose  
-hola chicos rubia te presento a Alice  
-te dije que no me llamaras rubia dijo irritada  
-yo te digo como yo quiero dije enfrentándome a ella vi como Jasper con veía con pánico le hice una señal a Rosalie ella dio un paso a Jasper se le iban a Salí los ojos de la desesperación Rosalie no aguanto mas y yo tampoco y empezamos a carcajearnos  
-que les pasa pregunto Jasper  
-jajajja tenias que ver tu cara jeja me reía sin para cuando dejamos de reír mire a Alice ella estaba feliz no se había inmutado eso era raro  
-hola soy Alice  
-un gusto Alice soy Rosalie dije dándole un beso en la mejilla  
-bueno tu me acomparañas de compras dijo Alice emaciada  
-si claro pero no termino por que

Edward Pov  
por lo menos hoy Emmett no fue por bella porque paso por mi eso me dejo un poco tranquilo  
-hola Emmett como estas  
-hola Edward bien y que tal tus ataques calmados  
- de que hablas pregunte sin entender nada  
- no te agás Edward te pones celoso de Bella y yo dijo sonriendo  
-ha claro lo que e tu digas dije el n hablo mas y partimos al instituto al llegar vi que bella cambio su look seguro que era obra de Alice estaba mas hermosa que antes eso seguro pero Alice estaba con la rubia bella Whitlock eso no me gustaba ella ya no estaba mucho con nosotros será que ya hizo nuevos amigos pero no Alice era la única a la que me quedaba proteger  
-oye Emm quieres hablar con la rubia el asintió y caminamos hacia allá estaba hablando la rubia pero la interrumpí  
-hola Alice, vamos tenemos que hablar  
-oye idiota estaba hablando con ella dijo enojada la rubia  
-hola tranquila linda Edward es un idiota pero si quieres  
-vamos chicos vienes Alice dijo bella  
-no tengo que hablar con Edward unas cosas dijo con tono frio  
-bueno nos vemos se acercó a Emmett y le susurró algo estaba que ardía  
-vamos Alice dije con tono desesperado no quería gritarle a Emmett de nuevo  
-que te sucede Edward Anthony dijo Alice rayos si que estaba enojada  
-Alice debemos hablar de ….  
-Edward si algo de bella Jasper o Rosalie olvídalo dijo dándose vuelta  
-Alice debes…  
-no Edward ellos son mis amigos bella es mi mejor amiga Rosalie también lo será y Jasper bueno  
-Alice escúchame yo  
-sé que me quieres proteger pero ya soy grande y puedo sola ellos no me aran nada gracias Edward yo también te quiero adiós se fue dando saltitos de bailarina  
-hey Edward vamos tenemos biología dijo Emmett todo el día pase en blanco sin saber nada pero hoy era viernes y con bella y Emmett quedamos en vernos después de clases claro no faltaba la ocasión de molestar a bella después de eso le hablábamos… mas bien yo hablaba ella se enojaba y seguí caminando se veía tan linda enojada así se terminaron las clases y estaba caminando hacia el estacionamiento pero me encontré con Emmett estaba con Katy una "chica" denali el me vio y le dijo algo y Emmett vino corriendo  
-hola Emmett por que no te quedaste con Katy he? Pregunte  
-Edward eres mi salvación esa loca me quería violar  
-de que hablas Emmett es una denali ya sabes dije encarnando una ceja  
-no es que yo ya no quiero estar con ellas Edward te tengo que contar algo yo… estoy enamorado me soltó no podía creerlo estaba hablando de bella… no lo soportaría yo la amaba  
-de que me…. hablas es de…  
-si ella misma es tan linda me enamore cuando la vi estaba hablando de Bella  
-tu me hablas de...  
-si te digo sobre …..

**Bueno sean compasivas no tengo una Beta, pero en fin ahi les dejo otro capitulo nos leemos pronto :) **

**by:katy ;)**


	8. Confortamientos y ¿una fiesta?

Bella Pov  
Después de que Cullen se llevo a Alice entramos al instituto Jasper salió hacia su salón y yo le estaba acompañando a rose y allí estaban las denali  
-ahí miren a quien trajo la tonta de Isabella dijo Tanya con su voz chillona la iba a ignorar cunado vi que Jessica se acercaba a mi y una mano le rego su propio refrescó ella chillo  
- tonta! Como se te ocurre yo la mire y ahí estaba Rose erguida con una pose de leona ofuscada pero sin dejar su elegancia nata.  
-que te pasa tarda a mi no me llamas así dijo Rose con una voz fuerte  
-cállate resbalosa vete a ofrecer a un idiota de por allá a nosotras déjanos en paz le dije a Tanya que tenia su cara de tonta  
-para nuestra suerte solo estaban Jessica y Tanya normalmente vienen en manda  
-miren ustedes dos tu y tu son unas niñas tontas mírense aganes respetar, si les queda algo de dignidad claro aléjense de aquí ya me siento llena de microbios y cómprese un perfumé que no emane las palabras (zorra barata) aprendan a comprarse ropa asistan a una mejor estética mírense dan asco y dejen de andar por allí demostrando lo que son además saben algo apestan dijo Rosalie muy firme y segura pero claro ella parecía una modelo vi la cara de Tanya y de Jessica y estaban rojas de la rabia se dieron la vuelta y caminaron  
-wow eso estuvo increíble rose eres genial le dije ella sonrió  
-vez se defenderme me dijo  
-ahora este es tu salón nos vemos las siguientes horas si nos encontramos el día paso rápido y encontré a Emmett  
- hola bella vamos tenemos que reunirnos por lo del trabajo  
-oh no maldición Alice y eso fue como invocarla  
-hola chicos que hacen vamos bella  
-hola Alice perdón es que quede con ellos para el trabajo y con tigo y la fiesta y…  
-bella también iras a la fiesta pregunto Emmett  
-si claro pero ustedes y Alice  
-tengo una idea nosotros repartimos los horarios traemos los temas consultados y hacemos el trabajo aquí digamos el lunes y salimos vas con Alice se preparan para la fiesta van las dos y la preciosa rubia y todo resuelto dijo Emmett  
-vaya tienes cerebro después de todo dije asombrada  
-tonta bella mala dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero luego me levanto y me empezó a dar vueltas  
-por. Favor… Emmett…. No… res… Piro dije con el poco aire que me quedaba  
-Emmett bájala ya se puso morada decía una voz lejana parecía Alice me najo y cuando me recupere vi a Emmett que estaba a punto de reírse  
-malo oso malo dije con un puchero  
-ahí bellita no te enojes decía Emmett  
-ya basta niños si Emmett tiene razón nos vemos en tu casa adiós chicos dijo Alice  
-vamos a hacer esto rápido Emmett quiero ir a esa fiesta le dije emocionada  
-si yo también vamos dijo llegamos al aula donde ya nos esperaba Cullen le dijimos todo lo que queríamos hacer tal y como Emmett lo planeo pero Cullen quería que nos quedemos mas tiempo  
-oigan solo esto vamos a hacer pero el trabajo es grupal dijo Edward  
- si pero quieres o no ir a la fiesta dijo Emmett mirándolo  
-ha esta bien lo que sea dijo parecía enojado salimos y ala tortura de Alice llegue a mi casa comí una barra de cereal y sonó el timbre abrí la puerta y vi que eran

Bella Pov  
no podía creerlo eran dos locas llamadas Rosalie y Alice con mucha ropa estas dos si que se llevarían bien no se conocieron hace mucho y ya fueron de compras  
-hola Bells dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo  
- hola pero que hacen aquí dije con miedo  
- aquí nosotras tus amigas vinimos a ponerte linda para la fiesta dijo Alice dando saltitos  
-si Bella así que por favor colabora y déjanos pasar dijo Rosalie ahí fue cuando me di cuanta que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta obstruyendo el paso me hice un lado y ellas entraron  
estaba en shock estas dos locas acabarían con migo  
-bueno chicas como ya estamos aquí y ya invite a rose a la noche de chicas vamos a vestirnos maquillarnos y todo lo demás decía Alice muy entusiasmada  
- no lo soportare por favor les roge a las dos  
-ahí Bella tu solo siéntate nosotras aremos el resto dijo Rosalie  
-bueno yo traje este vestido de… y ahí me perdí no fui consiente de nada hasta que estaba bajando las escaleras con Alice ella llevaba un vestido hermoso y Rosalie igual pero yo ni siquiera sabia que llevaba  
-chicas necesito un espejo dije aun en transe  
-ven acá Bella mira vez te hicimos mas hermosa dijo Rosalie mientras me ponía delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo . Era verdad yo estaba linda pero normalmente cuando iba a fiestas con Jasper no me ponía unos vaqueros una blusa y salía no me solía arreglar mucho que se diga  
-oh esta bien pero yo no iré con tacones les dije a las dos hablando en tono firme  
- ya lo se por eso este vestido va con converse dijo Alice enseñando unas  
- todas estamos listas así que vámonos dijo Rosalie  
-pero quien nos va a llevar yo…. Dije pero un rubio que conocía me interrumpió  
- he estado esperando mas de 30 minu…Pero trago en seco al vernos a las tres pero claro como era obvio se quedo con los ojos puestos en Alice  
-si Jasper lo que tu digas ahora llévanos dijo Rosalie impaciente  
-si..si cla..Claro vamos dijo vi como Alice se sonrojaba llegamos a la fiesta y ya estaba prendida al llegar rose se perdió al igual que Jasper Alice me saco a bailar estábamos bailando un rato  
-vamos Alice tengo sed le dije salimos a donde estaban las bebidas tome un vaso y me serví  
-¿Qué tomas? Le pregunte eso era raro parecía jugo  
-jugo dijo con despreocupación  
-pero como as a tomar jugo porque no bebes algo pregunte extrañada  
-es que Edward no me deja él dice que nos soy una de esas dijo Alice  
-estas loca a ver deja eso y toma un poco no te excedas ya que eres nueva esta noche solo un vaso dije dándole un poco ella dudo pero tomo un poco hiso una mueca  
-esta fuerte pero me gusta dijo Alice  
-recuerda solo un poco ella asintió y salió a bailar con no podía creerlo salió con Jasper oh si genial reuní a una pareja solo faltaba que Jasper se le declare y toso estaría bien pero ahora me quede sola tome otro poco y vi a Emmett sentado en un sillón  
-hola Emmett por que tan solo le dije él sonrió  
-hola bella esa pregunta es para ti dijo Emmett me senté a su lado y empezamos a charlar la verdad Emmett era muy agradable  
- vamos a bailar ya parecemos ansíanos me ofreció Emmett  
-claro vamos le dije nos levantamos y empezamos a bailar todo esta bien cuando estaba con Emmett era como estar con Jasper me sentía segura  
-vamos ya me canse le dije y era cierto  
-vamos dijo Emmett tomo un poco y yo también estábamos charlando desde ya hace un rato y estábamos algo felices  
-jajajja enserio jajá dije Emmett me hacia reír tanto  
-si imagínate el otro día… pero nos interrumpió la querida Irina  
-hola Emi quiere ir un rato dijo empalagosa  
-este Irina no te das cuenta que estoy haciendo algo importante contesto Emmett eso me hiso sentir mejor ya que lo anterior me provoco un deja vu que me hiso deprimir  
-pero entonces vamos a hacer algo IMPORTANTE recalco la tonta de Irina  
-aléjate si ya perdí mi tiempo en estar aquí con tigo vámonos bella dijo Emmett se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme y salimos al patio  
-Emmett que paso le dije algo confundida  
-mira bella sé que nos cosemos poco pero yo pero lo interrumpí  
-Emmett dime quien es mas importante yo o esa Irina? El me miro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo será que él también me deje por una cualquiera  
-bella yo…

**Lo se me odian pero en fin subire tres capitulos si me ataraso tanto y si es posible uno cada día :) **


	9. Mi primer beso, lo que pasa en un fiesta

Edward Pov  
Hoy seria el día de la fiesta así que todo se arruino la idea te tener contacto con Bella ahora estaba aburrido en la fiesta vi que Alice bailaba con Whitlock no lo podía creer, iba a acercarme cuando vi que bella salía con Emmett al patio entonces los seguí escuché que decían algo pero no entendía así que me acerque mas y Emmett decía  
-bella sé que nos conocemos poco pero yo… no lo soporte mas Salí de allí tome mi auto y fui a mi casa no podía creerlo Emmett se le había declarado a bella y como a ella parecía gustarle no yo no podía ser no lo podía creer y para colmo mañana iría a casa de Emmett eso si que no ,lo soportaría  
-maldición grite sin saber en que mas podía fijar mi rabia pero en ese momento de la nada salió Alice con un rostro lleno de confusión mirándome raro  
-hola Edward estas bien me pregunto Alice con una mirada de preocupación  
-hola Al este… si estoy bien y tu dime le dije mirándola  
-yo estoy muy feliz alegre contenta ahí suspiro Alice parecía un poco ¿ebria?  
-Alice estas ebria le dije tratando de mantener el control  
-claro que no solo tome un vaso Bella dijo que debía contenerme me explico Alice  
-pero yo te he prohibido beber Alice dije irritado  
-pero yo elijo a quien obedecer además mírame estoy consiente de mis actos puedo caminar perfecto no me ha afectado mucho Bella tenia razón dijo Alice pensativa  
-pero ¡ALICE! Como se te ocurre dije furioso  
-EDWARD ANTHONY a mi no me gritas soy tu amiga no tu hija estoy bien me tomare las cosas con calma y tu también además tu parecías mas borracho que yo que te pasa me pregunto Alice  
-yo … estaba enfadado con… no podía decirle  
-esta bien solo venia a decirte que … pero la interrumpí  
- mejor te llevo a tu casa dije ella me miro pensativa  
-si claro vamos dijo subió al mi coche y fuimos a su casa  
-bien que me querías decir le dije un poco mas calmado  
-que voy a hacer una noche de chicas en mi casa pero por que te lo iba a decir a ti me dijo pensativa  
-oh tenia que buscar a Emmett bueno no importa gracias por traerme Edward adiós dijo y se bajo del coche yo estaba muy cansado así que Salí rumbo a mi casa ya estaba amaneciendo creo que era la de la madrugada y en el camino vi a Jessica pobre pensé y ofrecí llevarla  
-gracias Edward dijo Jessica  
-no hay problema sube te llevo ella subió pero se veía rara como triste  
-Jessica estas bien le pregunte ella sin mirarme dijo  
-ahhhh yo sabia que eran novios pero no creí que ah soy tan tonta decía pero no le entendía nada  
-perdón pero no te comprendo Jessica le dije confundido  
-es que yo vi a Isabella entrar a una habitación con Jasper y ellos .. no quería escuchar mas  
-a bueno perdón pero ya llegamos le dije quería que me deje solo  
-claro gracias sin decir nada mas se bajo del auto no podía creer una cosa era saberlo pero otra muy diferente era confirmarlo rayos me sentía tan furioso llegue a mi casa mis padres estaban en otro viaje de negocios como siempre desde que era niño tenia una niñera Sue ella me cuidaba pero hoy seria su día libre gracias a dios necesitaba golpear un par de paredes y desquitarme con unas almohadas sé que era infantil pero estaba ardido de rabia subí a mi habitación y golpee algo que se cayo y rompió me metí a la ducha y decidí relajarme un poco tenia que calmarme cuando al fin lo logre salí y me recosté a dormir esa noche tuve un sueño extraño estaba en un lugar extraño que no recordaba bien de pronto escuché a alguien gritar  
-haaa déjame por favor suéltame decía una voz parecía Bella  
-no Bella tu no entiendes yo te quiero ven aquí con migo decía la voz de un hombre  
-Bella Bella gritaba yo para saber donde estaba de pronto apareció en la oscuridad su ropa estaba desgarrada y ella tenia su cara llena de lagrimas y estaba con sangre?  
-te odio te odio tanto Edward decía mi ángel por que me decía eso intente hablarle pero me desperté jadeando y sudando , vaya pesadilla pero ya era temprano el sol se filtraba entre mis cortinas salí de mi cama directo a la cocina debido a que moría de hambre ahora tenia que alistarme y salir a casa de Emmett.

Bella Pov  
-bella yo sé que nos conocemos pero yo te considero… pensé que me iba a decepcionar así que antes que me dijera palabras hirientes  
-tranquilo Emmett lo are mas fácil no me volveré a acercar a ti nunca mas dije mis lagrimas iban a salir pero el me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar  
-tonta Bella claro que te escojo a ti eres como mi hermana eres muy importante dijo y me abrazo  
-ahí Emmett por que no apareciste en vez de Edward le solté sin pensar y al recordar eso me solté a llorar como no lo hacia desde hace dos años con Jasper  
-ya tranquila diecia mientras yo me desahogaba cuando termine  
-gracias Emmett le dije secándome las ultimas lagrimas _  
-de nada pequeña quieres contarme lo que paso con Edward dijo lo pensé un momento de verdad necesitaba contarle seria el la primera persona sin contar con Jasper que sabría lo que me paso lo que paso con Edward lo que me dijo lo que ….  
-tranquila si no quieres no me cuentes dijo tratando de calarme  
-no veras yo te... contare le dije (n/a: no le diré lo que paso eso queda para otro capitulo) le conté lo que paso y al final se quedo tenso  
-ahí Bella yo no sabia pero… yo te cuidare y …. Ahí tengo ganas de darle un buen golpe a Edward y a ese James… si se había enojado cerro las manos en puños  
-y besar a Jasper le dije eso lo relajo un poco  
-si tienes razón –dijo mas tranquilo- pero Bella dime la verdad Edward sabe esto me pregunto  
-la verdad no lo se estaba ebrio y ahora ya no me importa le dije escondiendo mi dolor no se porque después de todo este tiempo aun me dolía aun me hacia deprimir.  
- pero Bella él te hiso daño también el debe…  
-no Emmett eso es mi problema y no quiero que te pelees con el por mi culpa eres su único amigo y eres una buna persona no quiero – esperen un momento yo estoy diciendo eso, no puede ser todavía me preocupa el idiota de Edward la verdad siempre he querido negar esto pero aun quiero a Edward no al que veo sino a mi amigo a es, el si es MI Edward el tierno caballeroso dulce…  
-ok esta bien pero … no pudo continuar por que venia Rosalie con el seño fruncido  
-vámonos Bella dijo ella frotándose las cienes vi a Emmett con su cara de enamorado que la miraba y recordé que lo ayudaría  
-este rose perdóname pero yo tengo un asunto que resolver con Jasper puedes ir con Emmett ella solo asintió con la cabeza  
-Emmett llévala por favor le dije mirándolo significativamente  
-claro por supuesto y salieron los dos caminando hacia el jeep de Emmett ahí genial ahora yo era cupido genial pensé pero ahora tenia un problema mayor "Jasper " lo estaba buscando entre ebrios bailando gritando llorando y mas y lo encontré recargado en una pared al parecer estaba algo ebrio  
-hey Jazz vamos tenemos que halar le dije el asintió y lo estaba ayudando a subir por lo que el me tomo de la cintura y yo lo abrazaba para que no se caiga lo mas seguro era una recamara así no nos escucharía nadie estábamos caminando hacia la habitación me gire para ver su estado pero al parecer él quería darme un beso en la mejilla por lo que nuestro labios chocaron no sabia que hacer entonces Jasper me tomo mas fuerte de a cintura y me pego a el la habitación estaba tan cerca que camine unos dos pasos abrí y cerré la puerta Jasper se despego de mi con la reparación agitada y al parecer yo estaba en el mismo estado que demonios había ocurrido Jasper me había besado rayos ese era mi primer beso no digo que bese mal pero… Bella concéntrate me regañe bueno eso era un problema pero yo le había correspondido no podía ser cierto yo lo quería pero como un hermano jamás nos quisimos de una manera distinta ahora estaba sonrojada con los ojos en el suelo sin saber ni siquiera que decirle el estaría enojado no sabia que hacer estaba totalmente perdida que le diría a Alice por que seguro tenia que contarle y si Jasper intentaba con ella algo mas pero… no definitivamente no Jasper era un caballero bueno respetuoso así ella lo conocía pero alzo un poco la cara para ver la expresión de Jasper pero él estaba sentado y con la mirada en el suelo y al parecer también avergonzado y ahora si el no empezaba con la conversación yo lo tenia que hacer pero busque mi voz y no la encontraba  
-Bella perdóname yo… no se que me paso… bueno yo hice eso… es que yo perdóname… no te enojes mira… las palabras salían atropelladas entre si  
-esta bien de acuerdo es solo… olvidémoslo si por favor le dije aun avergonzada  
-si claro suspiro Jasper con alivio  
-bueno creo que debemos quedarnos un rato esto ayudara a eso de la farsa le dije  
-a si claro pero Rosalie? Me dijo preocupado  
-ella…ella solo esta bien le dije nerviosa  
-a pero y si quiere irse… tenia que encontrar la manera de decirle de que se fue con Emmett sin que explote  
-mira Jasper primero cálmate respira y ella se fue con Emmett le solté pero me interpuse en el marco de puerta pero lo que no espera era la relación de Jasper


	10. Recuerdos una nueva pareja

Bella Pov  
-ah esta bien saldremos de aquí en un rato mas deja que se me baje un poco el alcohol de la cabeza y te llevare dijo con tono normal  
-Jasper no te vas a enojar o decirme que soy una mala amiga? Pregunte desconcertada  
-no porque debería hacer eso me dijo mirándome  
-es que por lo… de… Emmett le dije nerviosa  
-te voy a explicar no quiero que te enojes pero los escuche hablar en el patio estaba saliendo para tomar aire cuando vi que Emmett de abrazaba y tu llorabas iba a partirle la cara no lo niego pero me tranquilice y me acerque para ver que sucedía entonces escuche como le contabas lo que te paso y él te tranquilizo e intento dijo que te calmes eso me dejo mas tranquilo y entre la verdad confió en ti para juzgar a las personas y si Emmett es así creo que no hay problema con tigo ni con Rosalie la verdad yo también lo vi enamorado dijo yo me quede formando una o en mi boca estaba muy sorprendida  
- ah … gracias dije sin poder decir mas por el estado en que estaba  
-si quieres ya podemos salir me dijo relajado  
-esta bien pero yo conduzco estoy menos ebria le dije tomando sus llaves el asintió y salimos llegamos a mi casa entramos y fui ala cocina por agua para Jasper  
-ya estas mejor le pregunte dándole el vaso de agua  
-si mejor pero estoy algo cansado ya me dijo pero lo interrumpí  
-estas loco si crees que te dejare ir dije mirándolo seria  
-pero Bella intentó protestar  
-nada de nada cuantas veces has dormido tu en mi casa yo en la tuya le dije  
-esta bien vamos dije mientras subíamos las escaleras llegamos a mii cuarto y no aguantamos mas y nos tumbamos en mi cama con la misma ropa que llevábamos puesta el me abrazo y yo me dormí nosotros siempre hacíamos eso cuando dormíamos no había nada aparte de cariño jamás hubo otra intensión de ninguno de los dos después unos rayos de sol me molestaban y desperté me di la vuelta para ver a Jasper y no estaba  
-Jasper dije para ver si estaba en algún lado pero nadie respondió me levante y se cayo un papel lo tome y leí  
" Bella si que tienes un sueño pesado eso no importa me desperté porque me llamo Emmett si lo se es extraño así que gracias si necesitas algo me llamas "  
Emmett? Eso si que era extraño me di una ducha salí vi que en mi móvil habían 3 SMS  
"Hola Bella soy Alice envié a Rosalie por ti estas lista a las 10 en punto nos vemos en mi casa "  
"Hola Bell soy rose Alice me envió por ti espero que estés lista a las 9:45 nos vemos"  
"Bella cariño somos papa y mama espero que estés bien lo sentimos pero nuestro viaje se alargó 3 meses nosotros también te queremos y te extrañamos pórtate bien besos " oh genial pensé lo de mis padres no había problema la verdad ya me había acostumbrado viajaban desde que era niña y entro un nombre a mi cabeza "Edward" deseche ese nombre y me repetí mentalmente "Bella no eres importante para el , tal vez lo fuiste cuando eran niños después se aburrió de ser tu niñera y te dejo déjalo en paz" eso era la única explicación que encontraba y que me repetía siempre desde hace dos años ,  
flash back  
estaba sola en mi habitación llorado en un rincón sintiéndome de lo peor como pudieron causarme tato daño mi cuerpo me dolía todavía tenia moretones pero eso era lo de menos yo me sentía fatal por que la vida era así con migo prefería morir ya que a nadie le importaba al único al que creí importarle últimamente me fallaba pero desde hoy será la ultima vez pensé él no me quería mis padres ni siquiera saben en que curso estoy pero lo de ellos no me dolía tanto me dolía mas de el mi amigo Edward aunque la verdad el no tenia la culpa sino yo por creer que le podía importar a alguien todos me fallaron hasta Jacob tal vez si le hubiera dicho que si el… se hubiera quedado me hubiera protegido no me hubiera pasado eso  
-porque no le importo a nadie grite con dolor  
-si le importas a alguien dijo una voz me giré y vi que era Jasper al que le debía que estuviera viva  
-hola Jasper pensé que tu también te aburrirías de mi y te irías dije con triste  
-crees que deba hacerlo dijo muy bajo como si lo estuviera pensando  
- no te preocupes lo haras como lo hiso Edward dije hundida en mi dolor  
- jamás me iré como él o como Jacob no te decepcionare te lo prometo dijo acercándose a mi  
-no te vayas no me dejes como ellos dije y empecé a llorar  
-jamás lo are dijo abrazándome yo me aferre a él y llore mas  
-gracias por todo Jasper le dije cuando me calme  
-de nada tranquila siempre estaré con tigo dijo limpiándome una lagrima  
-te quiero Jasper le dije el me miro  
-yo también te quiero Bella me respondió luego de desayunar con migo y tomar mis tareas se fue yo me quede sola pero sabia que el regresaría y tontamente tenia la ilusión de que tocaran el timbre y fuera Edward entonces pensé "Bella no eres importante para el , tal vez lo fuiste cuando eran niños después se aburrió de ser tu niñera y te dejo déjalo en paz" me repetía eso cada vez que pensaba en Edward  
fin del flash back  
mire el reloj eran las 9:30 me vestí rápido y sonó el timbre mire el reloj y eran las 9:40 que impaciente que era Rose pensé ya estaba lista solo tenia que llevar algo de ropa abrí la puerta.

ese era Emmett?  
-Bella tienes que ayudarme dijo Emmett desesperado  
-hola Emmett pero dime que te pasa le dije mirándola confusa  
-primero gracias por lo de Rosalie pero yo me acabo de enterar de dijo pero lo interrumpí  
-no te juro que no tiene novio dije seria  
-no Bella el problema es mucho mayo es algo personal dijo avergonzado vaya esto si estaba raro  
-dime Emmett si te puedo ayudar  
-yo Bella primero quiero pedirte perdón yo… no sabia que irían a casa con Alice así que antes de saber todo lo que se invite a Edward esa noticia me cayo como balde de agua fría  
-bien, entonces se cancela dije segura  
-no Bella no entiendes Alice no me lo perdonara pero eso no es lo peor dijo  
-¡dime que demonios pasa de una vez! Le dije enojada no me gustaban los rodeos  
-es que tal vez Edward lleve "chicas" ya sabes fáciles y... si Rose las ve va a pensar mal de mi y.. Empezó a alterarse así que lo corte  
-ROSALIE dije al recordar que Emmett la veía con ojos de enamorado  
-si pero yo que hago le dije sin entender  
-no Bella me tienes que ayudar yo sé que rose es muy linda sé que tal ves no la merezco sé que pienses que soy un mujeriego pero me enamore perdidamente de rose y sé que suena tonto pero es la verdad me enamore de ella cuando la vi … y te juro que no he estado con ninguna chica desde que la vi … sé que es muy buena para ser mía sé que no soy suficiente para ella sé que tal vez no me ame como yo .. Pero con una oportunidad yo... yo puedo demostrarles a todos y en especial a ella que puedo ser digno de ella yo la amo Bella amo a Rosalie dijo Emmett  
-ok fue lo único que pude responder por que una voz que conocía dijo  
-¡vaya que declaración! Dijo Rose  
-hola rose dije nerviosa  
-hola Bells Hola Emmett respondió Rosalie se hizo un silencio incomodo y lo rompió Rosalie  
-bueno si te gusto creo que deberías empezar diciéndomelo a mi y no a Bella dijo muy segura  
-he….e….si dijo Emmett yo entendí el mensaje de "Bella estas incomodando"  
-ha si este chicos m voy a recoger unas cosas arriba vuelvo en 10 minutos les dije y subí a mi habitación a prepararme mentalmente para l encuentro con Edward cuando me sentí mejor baje y ahí estaban los dos enamorados  
-hola tortolitos les dije en broma  
- oh ya viniste Bells vamos a casa de Emmett dijo rose  
-vamos yo voy en mi auto tu llévalo rose dijo Emmett mientras le sonreía  
-si vamos Bella dijo rose y recordé de que no tenia listas mis cosas  
-oh no espera rose no tengo lista la… pero rose se apresuró a decirme  
- no te preocupes vámonos dijo yo resignada Salí ahora solo faltaba que me hayan comprado ropa para dormir y ropa casual ropa ropa y ropa cuando llegamos a la casa de Emmett ya estaba Alice esperándonos en la puerta  
-al fin llegan entren chicas lo siento Emmett nos vemos luego dijo y nos llevo a Rose y a mi a su habitación que obviamente ella había decorado  
-hola Alice yo también me alegro de verte le dije sarcásticamente  
-vamos primero a cambiar de ropa un cambio de look total y luego nos tomaremos fotos dijo ella emocionada  
-si en la noche diremos nuestros secretos y rayos la rubia estaba igual de emocionada que Alice  
-pero habrán chicos en la casa les dije ellas me miraron raro  
-¿y? dijeron al unísono  
-pero ..  
-no importa Bella dormiremos en mi habitación y todo estará bien me tranquilizo Alice  
-si claro dije ellas empezaron a hablar de no sé que hablaban de ropa de diseñadores de zapatos  
-a ustedes dos les da muy bien ser amigas dije  
-únete bella debes conocer cosas ya sabes la verdad yo no encajaba ahí por ese motivo y jamás he tenido amigas mujeres y especialmente que hablen de ropa y eso mi primer amigo fue un hombre y Jasper él también es hombre así que solía saber mas cosas como de mecánica de coches y cosas así y me detuve a pensar un momento y recordé que cuando era amiga de Edward Mike el idiota me invito a salir yo me negaba y me sigo negando pero recuerdo que un día me llamo lesbiana dijo " ahí Isabella no entiendo porque no sales con migo yo soy guapo y eso no encuentro sentido tal vez eres lesbiana " me dijo eso entonces me puse a pensar tal vez por no tener una figura femenina en mi vida soy lesbiana no claro que no a mi me gustaban actores como Robert Pattinson me encanaba verlo en Twilight era un hombre que amaba desde los 14 si hasta tenia la película de harry potter solo para verlo actuar de cederic si me encantaba y además Taylor Launter no se quedaba atrás a ese bombón me lo comía así que no no era lesbiana y un ruido me saco mi ensoñación fue el ruido de un coche supuse que era el de Edward aun así me acerque a la ventana pero me lleve un gran sorpresa al ver quien era el dueño del coche .


	11. Alice and Jasper

Bella Pov (Jasper y Alice)  
era Jasper pero que hacia aquí no se suponía que vendría cuando le llamara  
-he chicas debo ir abajo ya subo si? Dije pero no espere su respuesta baje a ver Jasper Salí y estaba saliendo del su coche él también me miro con confusión  
-¿Bella? Dijo acercándose a mi  
-hola Jasper que haces aquí? le pregunte  
-yo vine por que Emmett dijo que necesitaba apoyo con Edward luego dijo Rosalie luego grito Bella colgó eso fue raro pero vine pensé que tu estarías en otra parte me explico  
-ah estarás aquí bueno por una parte será mas fácil le dije el asintió y empezamos a caminara hacia la casa caminábamos en silencio  
-Bella le dirás a Alice lo del beso …. Me dijo  
-claro que le diré y le explicare todo dije pero me di cuenta de un error  
-ah explicaciones pero ella sabe que no somos nada no es así? Eso me desconecto un poco  
-nada? le dije tratando de distraerlo se paro y me tomo el rostro entre las manos me miro fijamente a los ojos el hacia eso cuando me decía algo para que le crea  
-Bella pensé que habíamos dejado eso en claro tu vales demasiado te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amiga mi hermana todos te pueden querer Bella eres maravillosa dijo y eso me hiso recordar a mi autoestima  
- ahí Jasper si ya sé que hablamos de mi autoestima mil veces y se podría decir que ya lo supere dije suspirando Jasper era mi amigo mi hermano mi apoyo y hasta mi psicólogo  
-ahí Bella entonces no me digas eso quiero que seas feliz te quiero siempre tendrás mi apoyo  
-gracias Jazz por todo le dije y entonces escuché una freno muy brusco y con Jasper giramos para ver que era o mas bien quien debía decir ya que fue el famoso Cullen estaba sentado en su auto me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa y Jasper me siguió entre y subí directamente hasta la habitación de Alice me recosté en la cama e intente relajarme entonces en mi proceso de relajación interrumpió Alice  
-Bella viniste aquí para dormir me dijo  
-ahí Alice vino Edward necesito tiempo le dije  
-¿Qué? Me dijo sorprendida ahí me di cuanta que ella no sabia mi pasado  
-sabes olvídalo vamos le dije levantándome  
-esta bien comeremos algo y aremos el desfile de modas dijo emocionada  
-si claro dije y salimos en la sala estaban Edward sentado Jasper en otro sillón y Emmett con Rosalie ese par si que estaban enamorados pensé  
-alguien quiere algo pregunto Alice rose y Emmett nos ignoraron  
-yo lo te ayudo a preparar dijo Jasper y yo sonreí y pensé en algo para mantenerlos ocupados pero no funciono me quede en blanco  
-Alice yo quiero solo un jugo le dije y mire a Jasper él sonrió y los dos se fueron a la cocina así que me senté a esperarlos Rose y Emmett se pusieron de pie y salieron eso me dejaba sola con Cullen genial pensé  
-hola Swan dijo  
-hola Cullen dije y desvié la mirada no quería hablar con él siempre me salía con unas frases de doble sentido desde el día en el que me "beso" no se en que momento se movió pero estaba sentado alado mio  
-Bella…. dijo Edward pero gracias al cielo apareció Jasper y Alice  
-hola chicos nos saludo Alice  
-toma Bella me dijo Jasper dándome el vaso de jugo yo me levante  
-Alice me podrías hacer un poco de jugo dijo Cullen mirando a Alice  
-claro dijo Alice mirándola sorprendida ella miro a Jasper  
-ve Alice tengo que hablar con Bella dijo Jasper escuche murmure una maldición de Edward mientras Alice hacia la cocina  
- que me tienes que contar Jasper le murmuré mientras nos sentábamos en otro sillón lejos de Edward para que no nos escuchara  
-Alice dijo Jasper  
-ya te declaraste dije emocionada el me miro alzando una ceja  
-no la verdad quiero hacerle algo especial dijo algo avergonzado si si gritaba en mi interior al fin Jasper y Alice estarán juntos  
- ahí no quiero saber lo que aras le dije suspirándolo la verdad es que él era muy detallista me constaba con mi con todos estos años junto a el  
-igual no te o diré me dijo con indiferencia le mire divertida  
-ya me lo dirás necesitaras de mi ayuda dije mirándolo  
-eres una criatura perversa me acudo Jasper le saque la lengua y vino Alice  
-Vamos arriba Bella adiós chicos dijo Alice y subimos las escaleras  
-Rosalie grite ella entro corriendo y subió detrás de nosotros y entramos a la habitación  
-ahora chicas aremos unas fotos dijo Alice saco un montón de ropa y una cámara  
-ahí no gemí eso de ropa no me agradaba nada

-Alice, Rose no hagan esto por favor les dije mirándolas  
-Bella solo ponte esta ropa y nada mas me dijo Alice yo suspiré y entre al baño a cambiarme la verdad sabia que esto era lo que me esperaba y mucho peor para ser sincera Salí del baño con cara de mártir y me dirigí hacia las dos locas nazis de la moda  
-pero que linda estas exclamo Rosalie  
-solo acabemos con esto les dije ellas me miraron feo  
-ahí Bella cambia esa cara esta noche la pasaremos bien me dijo Alice yo trate de sonreír no quería echar a perder la noche  
-rose ponte ahí junto a Bella dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mi me dirigía como una muñeca yo solo me quedaba tal y como ellas querían las dos me movían yo solo me quedaba parada la verdad no resulto tan difícil después de todo al terminar vi las fotos y juro que tenia fotos como para llenar dos álbumes me caí agotada en la cama de Alice ella me había echo ponerme todo tipo de ropa me probo ropa de gala ,casual hasta lencería , esa mujer si me daba miedo la mire y ella sonrió satisfecha me levante a ver las fotos y enzima estaba una de Alice entonces recordé a Jasper tome la foto estaba linda así que le dije a Alice  
-Alice me regalas esta foto para ponerla en mi casa y la tuya también Rose les dije  
-claro dijeron las dos tome las que me parecían las mas lindas y las guarde  
-ahora pónganse sus pijamas yo traeré un poco de café ella salió y mire a Rosalie ella estaba sentada no había hablado mucho desde que llegamos  
-hey rose porque tan callada le dije ella sonrió  
-nada Bella estaba pensando en como contarles mi pasado dijo y eso me hiso un nudo en la garganta al recordar el mio así que decidí cambiar de tema  
-como vas con Emmett he le pregunte y ella sonrió  
-él ya lo sabe me dijo  
-ya sabe que pregunte  
-mi pasado y aun así me quiere dijo feliz eso me hiso sentir curiosidad  
-eso es bueno Rose él te quirie de verdad dale la oportunidad y también tiempo él te demostrara su amor le dije ella me miro  
-si me di cuanta sabes por una momento creí que se te estaba declarando no te voy a mentir sentía que se me rompía el corazón por que yo también lo amo dijo triste  
- no tranquile Rose sabes que eres tu verdad? le dije mirándola ella sonrió y asintió  
-tranquila lo se bien yo lo quiero y él es lindo dice que va a esperar hasta que este lista y suspiro enamorada me sentí feliz de que hiciera algo bueno, entre a cambiarme pero como quería Alice que me pusiera eso era… mas bien no era mi estilo en mi casa usaba unos shorts de lana y un sueter eso era ropa interior prácticamente me sonroje y eso me hiso recordar que hace tiempo yo no me sonrojaba ese rubor en mis mejillas se sintió extraño y me trajo un recuerdo  
Flash back  
hoy era el primer día de clases sé que era el jardín pero yo no conocía a nadie y eso me asustaba estaba perdida en los pasillos iba buscando mi clase cuando tropecé con alguien me caí al suelo y mis libros se desparramaron sentí como me ruborizaba esto era común en mi agache la cabeza y me disculpe  
-perdón lo siento venia muy distraída perdón volví a disculparme alguien extendió una mano blanca yo la tome y al mirara hacia arriba vi unos ojos verde esmeralda hermosos que me miraban divertidos  
-no te preocupes dijo el niño de los esmeralda yo me sonroje mas por mi mirada  
-ese color en tus mejillas es muy bonito dijo y yo me sonroje hasta mas no poder  
-ah por cierto soy Edward Cullen un gusto tu eres dijo  
-Bella Swan conteste él se rio por que yo me seguía sonrojando  
-creo que seremos bueno amigas dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi clase  
Fin del flash Back  
mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas pero me contuve al recordar que Rose y Alice estaban afuera respire hondo ni siquiera me importo lo que me puse y Salí rose entro a cambiarse y después de un rato llego Alice sonriendo esa pequeña sabia o tramaba algo  
-chicas listas para sus secretos dijo la vi y ella ya llevaba puesta su pijama  
-a ver sentemos aquí dijo rose me senté pero me sentía algo incomoda vi por la ventana y mire que todo estaba oscuro mire el reloj y decía las 10:00 no podía creerlo tanto tiempo nos había tomado lo de las fotos  
-chicas voy por un aso de agua ahora regreso dije ellas asintieron y Salí de la habitación y me encontré con ….


	12. ahora si me lo merecía

Edward Pov  
Hoy tenia que ir a casa de Emmett llegue a la casa de Emmett y me tope con algo muy desagradable por que parecía que todo estaba en mi contra siempre veía a Bella y a Whitlock pero ese que hacia aquí frene bruscamente al verlos tan cerca luego antes de salir respire un par de veces ella me miro y entraron a la casa pero por que eso que significaba después de un rato entre ahí estaba Emmett debía explicarme me dirigí hacia el  
-hola Emmett oye que hacen aquí bella y Whitlock le pregunte  
-ah Bella esta con Alice y Jasper… yo lo traje dijo ese tono que uso fue extraño pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle llego la tal Rosalie vi que se marchaba con la ella charlando felizmente ¿que? Esto no era justo hasta él tenia más suerte que yo me senté en un sillón a esperar que la verdad no tenia nada que esperar estaba ahí sin saber que hacer cuando bajo Bella luego Alice y Jasper salieron a hacer jugo decidí hablarle a Bella estaba decidido a hablarle llegaron oportunamente y me interrumpieron intente hacer que se vayan pero solo logre que se fuera Alice entonces Bella y Jasper empezaron a charlar Bella se mostraba muy emocionada luego las chicas salieron a la habitación de Alice y así nos quedamos solo los hombres no me sentía del todo cómodo Jasper no me agradaba del todo y Emmett esta raro así que el rompió el silencio  
-Bueno chicos vamos a relajarnos y traeré algo para tomar dijo levantándose genial eso me dejaba solo con Jasper  
-sabes que tu no me agradas ni yo te agrado solo estoy aquí por Emmett y Bella dijo con indiferencia  
- me doy cuenta y desde cuando hablas con Emmett le pregunte  
-no desde hace mucho me parece buena persona por Bella…. No el sabia que Emmett tenia algo con Bella y no le importaba que le sucedía esto si era extraño  
-… mas o menos por eso hablo con Emmett  
-ha fue mi ingeniosa respuesta pero me había dado la explicación y no le había prestado atención y para salvarme llego Emmett con licor  
-vamos a la habitación dijo Emmett lo seguimos aunque yo lo conocía bien Alice había decorado esa casa de una manera extraña se veía grande pero acogedora y lo admito la primera ves que llegue me perdí en la casa sé que es vergonzoso pero entre a unas habitaciones hasta que llegue a la de Alice y ella me enseño la habitación de Emmett  
-bueno chicos alguien quiere jugar  
-claro respondimos ambos  
-Edward pon el juego saldré a ver unos refrescos y comida dijo yo asentí y empecé a poner el juego todo estaba bien jugamos un poco comimos hasta que ya era algo tarde me di cuanta de que Jasper no era del todo desagradable era una persona tranquila así que Salí y me tropecé con Alice  
-perdón Alice te ayudo a recoger dije mientras mee agachaba a recoger unas fotos desparramadas  
-no hay problema dijo Alice ella fue al otro extremo tome una foto y no lo poda creer era mi Bella elle estaba tan linda con una ropa luego tome otra y era ella pero en lencería wow nunca la había visto así tome las dos fotos y con cuidado las guarde sé que era un pervertido pero quería ver a Bella termine de recoger las demás fotos y me despedí de Alice y salí por el agua entre a la cocina tome el vaso de agua y me quede pensando y tratando de recordar que era lo malo que había echo con Bella luego escuche un ruido camine hacia una puerta y empecé a escuchar unas voces de allí  
-Jasper no lo are decía la voz de ¿Bella?  
-ahí Bella no tiene nada de malo todo esta bien solo has….  
-no Jasper me da vergüenza es la casa de Alice  
-pero Bella solo tienes que…  
-esta bien lo are pero espera primero acomódate  
-no no así mejor ponte  
-ah si creo que mejor así…  
-ya ahí esta bien haber Bella abre tu boquita y has lo tuyo  
-ahí no se como lograste esto Jasper  
-pero Bella solo debes…  
-si lo se lo hare pero a ver déjame…  
-no ahí no así Bella me duele  
-perdóname Jazz lo siento mejor  
-ah si eso esta mejor ponte así  
-si, si así ahora solo tratando de contener mi expresión abrí la puerta y vi a Bella en una posición extraña con la boca abierta ellos me miraron  
-he gracias dijo Jasper  
- de nada dije y salí al cuarto de Emmett entre tratando de calmarme pero tropecé con unas cosas  
-maldita sea dije tirando las cosas a un lado  
-hey que sucede me preguntó Emmett pero estaba muy alterado que solo le gruñí me saque  
-Edward se te cayo esto dijo alzando…. ¡no! Las fotos de Bella rápidamente las tome  
-gracias dije las guarde e intente calmarme pero Emmett tenia que hablar.

-donde esta Jasper?  
-él estaba entonces entro Jasper  
-perdón es que me perdí por ahí dijo lo mire furioso  
-hey que paso pregunto Emmett  
-te contare lo que paso…. Le estaba contando a Emmett lo que paso luego dijo algo sobre el instituto yo tenia mi mente ocupada en saber que hice mal que había echo para que Bella se fura o solo se fue por que no quería estar con migo necesitaba respuestas muchas respuestas no se canto tiempo pase tan sumido en mis pensamientos pero me hiso regresar a la realidad un comentario de Emmett  
-pero Bella esta bien después de todo dijo Emmett  
-claro ella es una chica muy fuerte ya sabes dijo Jasper  
-por que demonios siempre hablan de Bella dije irritado ellos me miraron y me di cuanta que lo había dicho en voz alta  
-cual es tu problema con ella he? Porqué no la dejas en paz dijo Jasper Emmett puso su mano en el hombro de Jasper  
-no le hago nada además eso es mi problema le dije  
-es que ahí esta el problema Bella es…. No iba a dejar que me diga eso  
-y Emmett también lo es dije sin poder soportar mas mi rabia me miraron confundidos  
-que quieres decir dijo Emmett  
- acaso los dos no están con Bella solté eso sin pensar y pronto sentí un puño en mi cara y caí al suelo con alguien enzima mio  
-¡como te atreves ¡ me grito Jasper y recibí otro golpe Emmett lo alejo de mi  
-gracias le dije Emmett me miro con ira  
-solo lo aleje para poder golpearte yo dijo y me lanzó otro puñetazo  
- que les sucede dije  
-¡ tu ¡ no tienes derecho a llamar o a insinuar algo de Bella por lo menos ella no esta con medio colegio como tu dijo Jasper cerrando los puños me pare y Salí de la habitación me dolía la cara creo que me rompieron el labio pero eso no importaba lo ultimo que me grito Jasper me dejo pensando era verdad yo era un gusano, desde el momento en que me fije en Bella debía dejar de ser un mujeriego pero como un gran idiota estaba engañando a Bella , a decir verdad no en todo sentido pero yo la amaba y como un tonto estaba con otras así como Bella me iba a creer estaba pensando y escuche unos pasos mire y era Bella  
-oh Edward que te paso mírate por dios vamos a curarte dijo salió corriendo no se de donde pero trajo un algodón una botella alcohol y unos curitas  
-quédate quieto dijo se acercó a mi cara y empezó a curarme eso me recordó algo  
Flash Back 2 y medio atrás  
hoy iría a casa de Bella me retrase por hacer unos trabajos así que le llevaría un regalo caminaba hacia el estacionamiento cuando escuché  
- Isabella esta linda no  
-sí deja que crezca un año mas y estará… esos dos chicos empezaron a hablar obscenidades de Bella eran un año mayor que yo pero no soporte Salí de donde estaba y los golpee empecé a golpearlos ellos intentaron golpearme pero solo fue un poco comparado con lo que yo les hice ella era mi amiga mi hermana mi todo no tenían derecho a decir nada de ella esa rabia me inundo y me hiso pelear así me quede recargado contra un coche recuperándome cuando escuche una voz muy linda como de un ángel  
-¿Edward? ¡Edward! Por dios que te paso dijo acercándose a mí  
-yo… fueron unos idiotas ellos no debían pero bella me tomo por la cintura con sus brazos  
-vamos a mi casa tengo que curarte dijo me obligo a ir a su casa me empezó a curar delicadamente que ni siquiera sentía dolor  
-ya dime que paso me dijo Bella limpiándome  
-esos idiotas… hay olvídalo pero te juro q valió la pena dije no le quería decir mas de esos idiotas  
-ok ahora acuéstate y duerme llamare a Sue yo asentí si ella decía algo no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión  
Fin del Flash Back  
Bella era tan cuidadosa tan tierna linda y dulce con un corazón gigante eso era Bella eso era MI Bella  
-ok ya estas bien dijo Bella  
-ahora si me lo merecía dije ella me miro y alzo un ceja  
-te creo pero bueno adiós dijo Bella  
-no ¡no! Te vayas le dije ella de giro para verme  
-ya es tarde ve a dormir dijo eso me recordaba las veces que ella hacia de mama para mi  
-si claro adiós dije Salí de Alice antes de empezar a babear por Bella llegue a la habitación de Emmett y los dos ya estaban dormidos me acomode en un sillón y dormí o eso trate por que tuve un sueño extraño estaba en mi casa y Bella me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas quería abrazarla decirle que la amo pero mis brazos no respondían me levante exaltado Emmett me miraba  
-buenos días dije  
-bueno días porque decías Bella? Me quede frio yo decía Bella?  
-este no recuerdo dije  
-mmm ok baja que ya esta el desayuno dijo y salió baje las escaleras y estaban todos tomando el desayuno me toco sentarme junto a Bella pero me sorprendió lo que nos dijo Alice


	13. Maldita fiesta

Bella Pov  
estábamos desayunando cuando Alice llego con una noticia

-chicos nos dejaron la casa un mes la mire

-nos… son demasiadas personas dije ella sonrió

-es que dijo que todos están invitados a quedarse y no acepto no ni reclamos la fulmine con la mirada ella acaso me odiaba

- no yo tengo que… quise excusarme pero

-nada ya hice una lista nos dividiremos las tareas a ver rose y Emmett arreglaran lo de como dormiremos y verán los autos Jasper y yo aremos las compras y arreglaremos rodo y Edward y Bella no esto no podía estarme pasando vi como Jasper se tensaba y Alice le acariciaba la espalda

-este nosotros debemos terminar el trabajo de biología que tal si pasan por casa de Edward y lo traen dijo Emmett le mire indignada el me giño un ojo  
-si claro no hay problema dijo Cullen y se levanto

-te veo en 30min dijo

-nosotros ya nos vamos dijo Alice y Rose se despedía con la mano mientras salía con Emmett ¿que? Se habían confabulado contra mi suspire y subí a cambiarme Salí y Edward ya me esperaba estaba tan gua… idiota "que te pasa Isabella" me regañe mentalmente fuimos en silencio hasta llegar a su casa subimos a su habitación para buscarlo estaba buscando el maldito papel que no aparecía cuando escuche una voz muy cerca de mi

-por que me dijo Edward sentado en su cama yo me apoye contra un mueble

-por que que? Le dije

-por que te alejaste de mi dijo mirándome con un poco de resentimiento

-yo alejarme dije

-si por que te alejaste de mi por que te fuiste con el idiota de Whitlock dijo con un poco de ira y eso provoco que yo me llenara de rabia

-yo! Irme ja mira quien habla tu no recuerdas nada ¿verdad? Claro como lo vas a recordar si estabas muy ocupado revolcándote con unas…. No me dejo terminar la frase

-yo jamás te deje erramos amigos muy bueno amigos y tu me dejaste me grito entonces perdí la paciencia

-quieres saber lo que paso pues te lo diré le grite

(n/a : desde aquí empiezan los recuerdos de bella son varios recuerdos no así que para que los identifiquen estarán entre comillas )

" Edward estaba raro desde hace unos días no venia a hacer la tarea con migo pero ahora estaba en mi concurso de oratoria al que Edward me animo a entrar estaba nerviosa había repasado esto una y otra ves

-Isabella Swan dijo la vos yo pase todos me miraban mire hacia la primera fila donde había reservado un haciendo para Edward pero estaba ¡vacío! Suspire tome aire y me aclare la garganta por que estaba demasiado reseca por los nervios respire onda y espere que Edward llegara por que sola no lo podría hacer mire a la puerta pero no había nadie entonces escuché que alguien también se aclaró la garganta gire y vi que era mi maestra ella me dijo que fuera mas adelante yo lo hice otra vez quise buscar a Edward así que di un paso adelante no se como pero me enrede con un cable y me caí me golpee en algo unas personas me llevaron a enfermería y como la señora de la enfermería me conocía bien me curo y me envió a casa yo asentí fui a mi a mi casa tratando de contener las lagrimas escuché que alguien me gritaba pero yo corrí a mi casa al llegar me recargue contra la pared y empecé a llorar me dolía que él no hubiera ido , el sabia que no lo podría hacer alguien abrió la puerta y yo me limpie las lagrimas

-Bella que pasa … pero yo te tengo una buena noticia tengo un cita con Victoria dijo emocionado eso me dolió mas así que él no fue por ligar con es tipa me salió un sollozo y el me miro

-pero Bella que te paso en la cabeza dijo acercándose a mi yo me encogí

-no te acuerdas que día es hoy le dije el me miro preocupado

-hoy es lunes … oh rayos si tienes razón tu presentación de oratoria dijo lo mire

-no llegaste musite

-perdóname lo siento mucho Bella no volverá a pasar yo lo siento dijo arrepentido

-esta bien te perdono le dije él sonrió

-ven aquí deberías alégrate por mi me dijo yo me levante y lo abrase la verdad él era mi todo jamás lograría vivir sin él lo quería mucho"

-pero eso no importa yo… pero tu te fuiste no viniste nunca mas a escucharme tocar el piano dijo triste lo mire

" hoy iría otra ves a la casa de Edward quería escucharlo tocar piano eso me gustaba era tan relajante golpee la puerta y me abrió Sue me sonrió

-hola Bella entra no esta Edward pero debe llegar pronto dijo espere 30 min y Edward no llegó le dije a Sue que le dijera que fui a visitarlo ella asintió y me fui no volví a ver a Edward en todo el día así pasaron los días ya iba casi 2 semanas seguidas y Edward no estaba hoy iría nuevamente Sue me abrió la puerta estaba esperándolo y fui a ver por la ventana ahí estaba Edward sentado en su auto besándose con una rubia me sentí muy mal tal vez ya no tenia tiempo para mi

-estas bien Bella me dijo Sue mirándome yo asentí

-no pasa nada Sue hazme un favor no le digas nada de que he venido a Edward

-pero Bella .. La verdad no le he podido decir que has venido es que…

-perfecto no le digas nada todo esta bien ok adiós y gracias Sue dije Salí y me fui a mi casa pensando en la razón por la que Edward ya no estaba con migo "

-pero Bella ... dijo el idiota pero yo me estaba desahogando y él me iba a escuchar

-cállate y déjame terminar rugí

"Edward se había alejado de mi en el instituto no podíamos hablar por que siempre estaba con una de esas y yo ya me había rendido pero ahora cumplíamos 9 años de amiguersario eso no se le olvidaría yo había gastado todo mis ahorros en conseguir que el señor weber había preparado una canasta de comida de pick Nick lo prepare todo deje una nota en el cuarto de Edward el señor weber trajo el piano yo me puse una ropa bonita que me escogió Elizabeth mi nana estaba esperando en nuestro prado el señor weber se fue y yo me quede esperando a Edward pasaron 15min así me quede esperando no se cuanto tiempo paso pero reaccione cuando llegó el seño weber a llevarse el piano yo Salí llorando ya había oscurecido corrí a mi casa llegue y me tire en mi cama a llorar no se cuanto tiempo llore pero a la mañana siguiente tuve que ir con gafas y ocultarme de todos por lo menos Edward no me hablaba eso me ayudo mucho así paso el día lento lleno de tristeza para mi

-perdón yo … dijo pero lio interrumpí

- sabes cuanto espere esas palabras solo que me dijeras ese perdón y todo hubiera pasado ,aunque claro no hubiera cambiado nada

-pero lo de Black …

-si como te fuiste necesitaba apoyo pero el apareció … oportunamente y de coincidencia

" habían pasado dos días después de el amiguersario y seguía triste estaba sentada en la sala sin saber como distraerme entonces recibí un SMS lo tome ilusionada de que sea Edward pero era de mis padres

*hola hija espero que estés bien necesitamos un favor esta mañana recibiste un sobre que estaba dirigido ha nosotros , por favor llévaselo a Billy Black él es un amigo de tu padre dáselo y dile que lo enviamos nosotros gracias pronto estaremos en casa su dirección:…*  
la verdad ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de el correo tome el sobre y leí la dirección y Salí llegue a una reservación no era difícil distinguir cual era la casa de Billy golpee la puerta y me abrió un chico

-hola disculpa aquí vive Billy Black dije

-claro pero no esta dime que trae a alguien tan linda por aquí dijo sonriendo me ruborice

-vine a dejarle un sobre de mis padres dije nerviosa

-oh tu eres Bella dijo

-si, como sabes le pregunte él sonrió

-mis padres tus padres son muy amigos pero bueno yo le puedo entregar el sobre

-oh gracias dije casi me había olvidado de mi objetivo

-quieres entrar dijo ¿nervioso? Entre y empezamos a charlar todo estaba bien la verdad Jaco era mi agradable me sentía gusto al estar con el… suena egoísta pero el me ayudaba ha olvidarme de Edward así pasaron dos semanas Jacob era un muy buen amigo él era muy bueno para mi "

-por eso lo escogiste a él no es así dijo agachando la cabeza me reí amargamente

-se podría decir que soy alguien muy estúpida no porqué aun depuse de todo te seguí escogiendo a ti aunque sabes tus novias me advirtieron el me miro sorprendido

"hoy iría a una fiesta la verdad me anime a ir porque jaco iría también me levante me duche tome el desayuno y Salí caminaba hacia mi clase y me tope con Irina y Jessica

-ahí jess no crees que la gente es tan insignificante dijo Irina

-si Irina no sabes como crees que ella va ha ser importante para Edward dijo eso me enfureció

- no es verdad Edward es mi mejor amigo les dije

-si claro pruébalo me dijo Jessica

-claro en la fiesta le dices que deje a alguien por ti me dijo Irina

-él lo aria le dije ellas se carcajearon

-si claro dijeron mientras se iban camine y entre a mi clase

-hola Bells dijo Ángela ella era una buena amiga o mas o menos

-hola ang oye iras a la fiesta pregunte tímidamente

-si quieres ir a comprar un vestido me pregunto

-claro vamos a port angeles sonreí así termino el día y fuimos a comprar los vestidos compramos dos muy bonitos salimos entre a la casa y estaba Elizabeth mi nana ella era muy linda con migo

-hola bella como te fue me dijo

-bien que pasa le dije acercándome a ella por que se veía triste

-bella yo me voy dijo

-no, no te vayas dime que paso cuéntame le dije abrazándola quería llorar ella era como mi mama además yo era muy emotiva y solía soltar mis emociones

-ahí mi niña no te pongas triste tengo que irme a ver a mi hijo tranquila nena me dijo

-pero ahora …

-no tranquila me iré ahora pero te ayudare a arreglarte para la fiesta yo asentí fuimos a mi habitación ella me puso el vestido me ondulo el cabello y me puso un suave maquillaje me mire al espejo y .. no solía admitir esto pero estaba muy bonita

-gracias Elizabeth te quiero le dije ella me abrazó

-no regreses tarde mi niña ve con cuidado creo q es hora de irme adiós mi niña cuídate te escribiré me dijo y se fue espere un rato y sonó el timbre Salí y era Jacob

-hola Jacob le salude él sonrió

-hola Bells estas muy bonita dijo yo me ruboricé

-gracias dije salimos hacia la fiesta

-llegamos dijo entramos a la fiesta baile con un chico llamado ben era agradable luego vio a Ángela y empezó a bailar con ella yo sonreí ya era tarde y perdí a Jacob lo empezó a buscar y lo encontré entre otros chicos de la reserva

-Jacob lo llame el volteo a verme se levando y se acercó a mi y caminamos a una parte algo alejada

-Jacob … po…podrías llevarme a mi … mi casa le dije algo avergonzada

-Bella tengo que decirte algo dijo el sonaba algo ebrio

-Jacob estas borracho le dije

-si, un poco … sino no tendría el valor de decirte esto eso me puso algo nerviosa

-que pasa Jacob le pregunte

-Bella yo… estoy enamorado de ti yo.. . Te quiero mucho dijo esa confesión me sorprendió

-este… Jacob pensé que me entendías yo… yo no siento lo mismo perdón dije agachando la cabeza, me dolía no poder corresponderle

-¿es por el verdad? Bella él no te quiere yo si... yo te amo eso me dolió porque sabia quien era *el*

- no… sé de que hablas dije tratando de que mi voz sonara normal

-si lo sabes… yo sé que piensas en el cuando estamos juntos…. Cuando paseamos y a veces tienes la mirada perdida sé que estas pensando en él dijo un poco alterado

-Jacob perdón pero el me sujeto con fuerza el frase , mas bien con mucha fuerza

-no Bella debes admitirlo dijo apretando mas su agarre mi brazo me empezaba a doler y su furia me daba miedo

- Jacob suéltame … por favor me duele dije tratando de zafarme mis en mis ojos se empezaban a acumular las lagrimas

-no Bella debes admitirlo me grito jalándome hacia algún sitio

-haaa déjame por favor suéltame dije apunto de llorar

-no Bella tu no entiendes yo te quiero ven aquí con migo dijo Jacob yo forcejeaba intentando soltarme de la desesperación empecé a llorar

-Suéltala Jacob dijo la un hombre mayor que Jacob al parecer tenia unos 19 años y como pude ver también era de la reservación pero no estaba solo atrás estaba un chica que había visto un día en la reserva Emily creo que se llamaba y a su lado estaban otros dos chicos que eran los amigos de Jacob : Jared y Embry

- no te metas Sam le dijo Jacob con furia

-basta Jacob le aras daño y luego te lamentaras ahora vámonos dijo el chico llamado Sam el me soltó luego Sam salió y Emily se acercó a mi

-lo siento mucho dijo parecía avergonzada y salió junto con Jared y Embry

-Bella perdón pero creo que es hora de que elijas me dijo

-de.. Que hablas le pregunte

-Bella debes elegir es el o yo me dijo ahora no podía tener rodeos ni decirle que no sabia de quien hablaba por que sabia que se refería a Edward me quede un momento en silencio

-lo siento Jacob no me pidas escoger porque lo escogeré a el… siempre será el dije susurrando

-esta bien dijo y sin mas salió quise seguirlo pero Tanya se interpuso en mi camino

-vamos niña…. Ve a ver si le importas a Edward dijo estaba muy enojada desesperada y mil emociones mas

-donde esta le pregunte cortante ella señalo con la cabeza a una mesa donde estaba Edward con una pelirroja

-ve y demuéstralo me reto Tanya yo camine hacia la mesa y espere a que se terminaran de besar y eso causo un dolor en mi corazón sin saber porque pero me controle cuando terminaron me di cuenta de que Edward estaba borracho y la pelirroja era nada mas y nada menos que la famosa Victoria ella tenia fama de acostarse únicamente con los de ultimo curso y me sorprendió ver que esta con Edward que tan solo tenia 16 se suponía que ella jamás lo tomaría en cuenta , me aclare la garganta y Edward me miro

-este Edward podemos hablar tengo algo importante que decirte aunque al principio no tenia idea de que hablar, pero ahora si necesitaba su ayuda quería que me llevara a casa ya que Jacob no estaba y ya era muy tarde

-puede ser luego dijo

-no necesito hablar con tigo insistí

-sea lo que sea puede esperar dijo mire hacia debajo de la mesa y vi como Edward le acariciaba la pierna a la pelirroja y ella le acariciaba el cuello eso me dolió mas de lo debido

-no e algo muy importante le dije algo enojada

-eso no puede… y por primera ves hablo Victoria

-estamos haciendo algo importante

-si eso esto es muy importante dijo mis ojos empezaron a picar

- es algo importante dije por ultima vez esperando que ahora si viniera

-no esto seguro es mas importante dijo Edward

-si niña vete esto es importante no tu dijo Victoria mirándome con desprecio no podía ser cierto yo no escogí a este Edward una esperanza cruzo por mi mente que tal vez él no se daba cuenta de que era yo

-Edward dije pero mi voz tembló

-vete de aquí Bella dijo con fastidio eso me hirió sentí un apretón de dolor e mi corazón mucho yo me di la vuelta agache la cabeza y Salí escuche algunas risitas pero las ignore la noche estaba fría y mi abrigo lo deje en el coche de Jacob mi casa no estaba lejos entonces empezó a caminar llorando y sintiéndome tan estúpida como pude cambiar a Jacob por ese Edward , tal vez podría corresponderle a Jacob si tan solo….


	14. Mini-cap Sufrimiento total

Bella Pov  
(n/a: chicas esta parte tiene un lenguaje fuerte y grosero debido a que necesitaba explicar bien esta parte )  
-y…yo ..N…no dijo  
-sabes esa noche tu te convertiste en hombre -el me miro confundido – no me mires así todos se enteraron decían * el gran Edward Cullen se hiso hombre con Victoria * porque crees que todas querían acostarse con tigo, en fin como te decía esa noche te convertiste en todo un hombre pero sabes que mas… a mi me quisieron hacer mujer…. Pero había una diferencia entre tu y yo … lo que sucede es que yo , no quiera a diferencia de ti.  
"empezó a caminar llorando y sintiéndome tan estúpida como pude cambiar a Jacob por ese Edward , tal vez podría corresponderle a Jacob si tan solo…. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos cercanos me tense pero seguí caminando mi casa no estaba lejos apresure el paso mi corazón latía rápido debido al miedo de pronto sentí que unas manos me detenían  
-hey preciosa a donde crees que vas dijo un hombre rubio que decían que se llamaba James el estaba en el ultimo año, trate de zafarme  
-¡suélteme! ¡Déjeme! Gritaba desesperada  
-quieta estúpida me grito  
-¡déjeme! Quiere dinero se lo doy pero ¡suélteme! Dije moviéndome  
-oh querida Isabella yo quiero mas que eso , yo te quiero a ti dijo y el muy asqueroso lamio mi oreja yo retire la cara con asco  
-¡suélteme o si no … dije  
-oh si no que, dime que vas a hacer jajajja ¿acaso vas a llamar a tus amigos? No me hagas reír ellos se fueron te dejaron dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia el bosque eso me dolió tanto  
-por favor dije llorando  
-¡CALLATE PERRA! Me grito y me lanzó una bofetada que hiso sangrara mi labio  
-bastardo dije el me tiro al suelo  
-¡QUE DIJISTE ZORRA! ¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA ¡ dijo me levanto tirando de mis cabellos y me dio otra bofetada  
- déjeme ir dije el siguió caminando luego se paro y me soltó yo lloraba  
- ¡MALDITA ESTUPIDA QUE NO ENTENDISTE NO LLORES! Dijo golpeándome me tiro al suelo  
-ahora si te enseñare a ser mujer dijo yo me intente para y el me empezó a patear pateaba mis piernas  
- basta dije  
-¡entones cállate! Dijo el me empezó a arrancar la ropa pero yo me movía, pateaba y lloraba  
-¡ESTUPIDA QUEDATE QUIETA! Dijo y mientras intentaba zafarme le golpee el ojo el me miro con mucha ira  
-¡TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETARME! Dijo golpeándome  
-me voy a vengar de ti haciéndote mía dijo y empezó a morder mi cuello yo gritaba y seguía llorando el tenia con fuerza mis brazos estaba segura que tendría moretones en todo mi cuerpo sentía sus asquerosas manos en mis pechos eso me dio asco lo aleje pero el me golpeo, golpeo todo mi cuerpo mientras seguía tocando mis pechos yo seguía llorando y gritando  
-QUE TE CALLES PUTA grito mientras seguía golpeándome  
-como disfrutare hacerte mía dijo mientras con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo  
-suélteme asqueroso le grite me sentía asquerosa estaba a punto de rendirme pero empezó a querer bajar a mis partes intimas *ellos se fueron te dejaron* sonaba en mi mente y yo complete * ellos se fueron te dejaron y se llevaron a Bella con ellos *y yo no iba a dejar que ese asqueroso me tocara mas así que me moví y le di una patada en la cara jamás fui violenta ni nada pero ellos se llevaron a esa Bella ahora nacería otra me pare , me dolía el cuerpo me dirigí hacia un árbol pero sentí un par de manos en mi cintura  
-ZORRA ESTUPIDA MIRA LO QUE ME HISITE dijo tirándome con fuerza al suelo yo me levante  
-a mi no me vas a tocar le dije estampando mi puño en su cara y luego recordé como inmovilizar a un hombre le di en su entrepierna el cayo al suelo  
- MALDITA DESGRACIADA , CUALQUIERA dijo y yo quería salir entonces sentí que alguien tiraba de mi pierna era el desgraciado ese  
-déjame desgraciado le grite se levanto pensé que ahora si moriría pero de pronto alguien salió de las sombras y se tiro hacia James  
-maldito desgraciado como te atreves dijo mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza James intentaba golpearlo pero él lo esquivaba fácilmente  
-eres un desgraciado …. Sino te mato ahora te matare después dijo el chico mientras seguía golpeando a James hasta que quedo inconsciente yo estaba en shock  
-señorita se encuentra bien, no le voy a hacer daño, tranquila dijo acercándose cautelosamente a mi pero que le pasaba  
-¿daño? te encuentras bien dije mi miedo no era a el sino a que James lo hubiera golpeado me acerque a él y lo abrase no se de donde salió ese impulso pero lo hice  
-señorita disculpe pero esta algo desnuda dijo yo me di cuanta de que aquel bastardo de James me había roto todo el vestido me avergoncé trate de no permitir que mi rubor común subiera desde hoy esa Bella murió la mato :Edward y James Edward porque ni yo se porque pero me dolió tanto que me dejara y James por querer volarme el me ofreció su chaqueta y yo la tome  
-puede caminar me pregunto lo intente pero no pude  
-no respondí  
-puedo cargarla me preguntó yo asentí y el me cargo al estilo de novia  
-como te llamas le pregunte cuando ya estábamos cerca de mi casa  
-mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock y tu dijo al fin me hablaba de tu y no de usted  
-Bella Swan le dije y llegamos a mi casa  
-bueno yo … mi pánico creció y mis lagrimas salieron  
-no te vayas dije  
-te encuentras bien me pregunto yo negué con la cabeza tal vez mi efecto de crisis llego tarde y empezaba ahora  
-creo que debes ducharte me dijo yo asentí  
-no te vayas le dije el sonrió  
-no me iré ahora ve y dúchate dijo quédate aquí le dije él se sentó y yo fui a ducharme entre a la ducha quería frotarme con la esponja pero me dolía y me sentía sucia empecé a llorar era un asco me sentía tan mal mi vida no valía nada nadie se había quedado Edward se fue James solo quería usarme y Jacob …. También creo…. Empecé a llorar luego no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado  
-ya, ya tranquila dijo yo me cubrí como pude el me ofreció una bata y se giro agredí ese gesto, me puse la bata y Salí el me ayudo nos sentamos en mi cama  
-gracias por todo Jasper le dije aunque tenia miedo que me dejar, que se fuera pero no tenia derecho a retenerlo apenas lo conocía  
-Yo creo… que… debería…irme dijo trate de esconder mi dolor así que me voltee y asentí esta esperando a que se marchara para poder llorar.

_**Es una mini capitulo mañna subiré uno más completo! **_


	15. Perdón

Bella Pov  
"esperando a que se marchara para poder llorar…pero eso no sucedió Jasper me abrazo yo lo abrase y llore, llore como jamás en mi vida lo había echo descargando todo mi dolor, mis sufrimiento, mi ira contra James, el dolor de haber perdido Jacob por que por poco tiempo que paso el significaba para mi mucho, y sobretodo llore por mi amistad terminada con Edward...Ver más

doble el pedazo de papel y lo tire al suelo tome el trabajo y baje al auto entre y trate de calmarme, podría llevarme su auto pero no podía pensar claramente así que solo trate de no pensar en nada tener mi mente en blanco no escuche al momento que el entro pero desperté de mi ensoñación al escuchar que el motor se apagaba baje sin decir una sola palabra y entre a cas de Alice en la sala estaban todos sentados claro en pareja. Se sentía tanto amor, tanto cariño que me empecé a marear

-Hola Bella como…. Dijo Alicer no sé qué vio pero no dijo nada mas todos los demás me miraron me acerque a Emmett y le di el trabajo

-Toma trabajen sin mi dime que tengo que hacer o lo que sea me dejas el mensaje en la contestadora el lunes podemos hablar le dije

-adiós gracias por todo Alice, Rose, Jazz , Emm dije me gire y Salí nadie me dijo nada o si lo dijeron no los escuche empezó a llover pero era lo de menos solo quería llegar a mi casa estaba tan ausente que no me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con una señora seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta entre y me duche no podía pensar en nada caminaba como un Zombi llegue a la cocina tome una manzana la comí y subí a mi habitación necesitaba dormir cerré los ojos exhausta no sé de que después me desperté vi que eran las 16:07 prendí mi ordenador

sabiendo que tendría un mensaje cuando lo abría allí estaba tal y como lo esperaba

*-hola Bella * decía

*-hola Jacob como estas?* le respondí dos semanas después de que el saliera de la fiesta me había enviado mil mensajes de perdón y esas cosas a Jasper no le agrado la idea pero lo perdone el vivía en new yorck y me escribía todos los días conversábamos de su vida y todo eso yo le contaba lo poco que me pasaba de mis aventuras con Jasper el termino siendo mi mejor amigo en la red aparte de Jazz platicamos hasta que eran las 23:30 el me ayudaba a relajarme me hacia sentir como cuando estaba con Jasper nos despedimos apagué el ordenador y me senté en mi cama y trate de calmarme poniendo claro de luna me concentre en relajar mi cuerpo y me quede dormida tratando de no imaginar que pasaría cuando despertara mi mente empezó a divagar

"perdóname" escuche me desperté con el sonido del despertador me levante me vestí y Salí trate de no pensar en l instituto ni siquiera llame a Jasper no estaba dispuesta ha hablar con nadie caminaba llegue al instituto pero casi estaba vacío que? Suspire y me senté garabateando tratando de escaparme del mundo no sentí nada hasta que vi una mano blanca quitándome el esfero

-Dámelo le dije ni siquiera quería mirarlo si no le rompería la cara

-solo quería disculparme por... Todo dijo Edward? Lo vi estaba parado y se veía muy cansado tenia ojeras para un solo día se veía muy descuidado

- que quieres? Le dije bajado la mirada

-yo… no se como empezar pero solo lo siento mucho Bella perdóname no debí decirte eso me da tanta rabia saber que pude haber evitado lo de James Bella por favor no me dejen no soporto estar sin ti … eres mi amiga dijo hablo muy rápido como recordaba que lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso y me dolió un poco lo de " mi amiga" si pensé solo su amiga

-creo… que …. Esta bien dije la verdad no podía negarme aunque fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

-lo se Bella te hice mucho daño pero no es fácil yo necesito… si quieres…. No se…. Dame tiempo si quieres… no sé que hacer… solo dime dijo con desesperación mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabello, eso me desconcentro un poco pero me concentre y me di cuenta de que el seguí disculpándose o eso intentaba por que solo lograba confundir sus disculpas enredarlas y maldecir por no poder poner en orden las oración ahí este hombre seguía igual de como lo recordaba no hacia caso y seguía hablado y disculpándose nadie lo callaría se había agachado hasta mi altura tome su cabeza entre mis manos lo mantuve algo lejos y trate de no perderme en sus ojos esmeralda y le dije

-Edward reacciona te perdono esta bien, deja de disculparte como un loro me volaras loca mirándolo él sonrió

-gracias Bella no te defraudare gracias dijo abrazándome se sentía extraño pero agradable me si cuenta de que ya habían pasado bastante tiempo y como acto reflejo me separe

-no me perdonas del todo verdad…. No importa are que vuelvas a confiar en mi dijo y sin mas salió corriendo ahí nadie lo cambiaba. oh dios que había echo por lo que recordaba Edward era muy detallista y si no… y si … si hay se parecía mucho a Alice los dos con sus cosas me hacían marear hasta parecían hermanos suspire esos dos me iban a matar , bueno tal vez Jasper la pueda contener un poco...

Edward Pov

después de que Bella me dijo todo lo que le paso me quede un momento en la habitación recojo el papel que había botado y ahí estaba su letra decía:

_Edward:_

_Hola sé que estamos alejados pero creo que sea bueno que hablemos y … este por favor ve a nuestro prado es algo importante , muy importante _  
_Bella_

como pude ser tan estúpido había dejado a Bella solo por ser un chico popular con las chicas no nada de eso valía la pena Salí de la habitación y entre al auto la mire estaba con la mirada perdida lejana y con una mueca involuntaria de dolor eso hiso que mi corazón se encoja llegamos a la casa de Alice , Bella se bajo sin decir una sola palabra la seguí en silencio y entre y me arrime junto a las escaleras Bella se despidió y se fue me sentí mal tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que no me había dado cuenta de que todos los chicos me miraban hasta que Alice se acercó

-lo.. Sentimos.. Solo queríamos… ayudar dijo

-no pasa nada le dije un adiós en general y Salí camine sin rumbo y sin darme cuenta había llegado a la casa de bella estaba apunto de oscurecer recordé que solía dejar la puerta trasera abierta si tenia suerte me podría escabullir.

Me senté y empecé a esperar y pensar, porque…. porque la había dejado ella era todo tan buena, tan dulce así la conocía yo porque había sido tan tonto como para alejarme de ella. Yo hubiera querido, la hubiera echo mi novia, la mujer de mi vida, mi compañera mi todo Salí de mis pensamientos porque sentí un viento frio, vi que ya había oscurecido me deslice abrí la puerta y… si la había dejado abierta subí despacio y con cuidado de no hacer ruido

La vi en su cama se veía tan linda tranquila durmiendo con su hermoso cabello desparramado en la almohada me puse a su lado se removió un poco pensé que había notado mi presencia pero suspiro y supe que seguía dormida me acerque y la mire , como deseaba abrasarla, pronto recordé porque había llegado y suspire

Quería que bella me amara pero ni siquiera me perdonaba me sentí tan mal con cuidado acaricie su cabello hermoso luego susurre "perdóname" y una lagrima salió por mi mejilla tenia que pensar en hacer algo para tenerla de nuevo junto a mi suspire y Salí camine hasta mi casa y trate de dormir me desperté y aun era temprano me duche y baje a desayunar

-buenos días Sue le salude

-hola Edward por que te despiertas tan temprano? Me pregunto algo extrañada

-no dormí muy bien dije mientras me sentaba ella me sirvió el desayuno

-este… Edward yo… tengo que contarte algo dijo Sue

-¿dime que paso Sue?

-yo me voy dijo

-¿qué visitaras a tu familia?

-no me iré ya no trabajare aquí dijo

-oh Sue si tu quieres eso… pues bien…. Entonces suerte le dije

-gracias Edward te quiero dijo abrazándome

-solo un consejo: el amor es confiar y no dañes lo que amas te arrepentirás dijo

-este bien adiós Sue le dije ella se despidió y Salí cuando llegue al instituto vi a Bella sentada camine hacia ella no sabia bien que le diría pero tenía que hablarle…. Decirle perdón o algo me pare cerca de ella pero ni siquiera me miro al parecer estaba moles o algo tome su cuaderno

-Dámelo le dijo parecía molesta

-solo quería disculparme por... Todo dije estaba nervioso no sabia cual seria su reacción

- que quieres? Me dijo bajando la mirada

-yo… no se como empezar pero solo lo siento mucho Bella perdóname no debí decirte eso me da tanta rabia saber que pude haber evitado lo de James Bella por favor no me dejen no soporto estar sin ti… eres mi amiga dije la verdad yo quería que fuera mas que mi amiga pero no quería que se asustara y se alejara tan rápido

-creo… que …. Esta bien dijo algo per yo estaba muy concentrado en pedir perdón y todo eso

-lo se Bella te hice mucho daño pero no es fácil yo necesito… si quieres…. No se…. Dame tiempo si quieres… no sé que hacer… solo dime yo… solo maldición….. Es que...No Bella... Perdón mira yo puedo… maldición…. Hacer… decir… no se solo yo…. Este... Quiero que no te…. Maldición bella…. Mi… quiero… podemos…. Dije las maldiciones en voz baja claro pero solo conseguía enredarme mas y mas hasta que Bella me tomo el rostro me perdí en esos hermosos ojos Bellos

-Edward reacciona te perdono esta bien, deja de disculparte como un loro me volaras loca mirándolo si escuche bien Bella me daría otra oportunidad le sonreí

-gracias Bella no te defraudare gracias dijo abrazándola necesitaba tanto tenerla así abrazada a mi sintiendo su calor su olor ella se separo de mi eso me hirió pero que esperaba que me corresponda si claro me burle de mi mismo

-no me perdonas del todo verdad…. No importa are que vuelvas a confiar en mi dije con firmeza y Salí corriendo hoy seria un buen día. Nada me podría arruinar el día así pase todo el día en la cafetería pase ausente soñando iba saliendo para ver a Bella pero tenía que aparecer…

**asi que? actualize no? ajjajaj no enserio estoy tratando de actualizar de manera constante. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son cosas que me inspiran a escribir más y más... o por lo menos a sacarme de mi cabeza tantas cosas lokas jejjeejjej. Bueno tenía programado un one-shot para el día de la madre pero queda aplazado para un ratito más ya que no conseguí el permiso a tiepo. Ne fin espero que sea de su agrado, y si tienen una sugerencia no duden en comentarla, al fin y al cabo soy nueva y debo cometer errores para aprender.**

**Y a me callo nos vemos chau.**


	16. Otra declaración

Bella Pov

Edward se marchó luego volvió porque recordó q la clase de biología entrabamos los dos

-perdón… olvide que teníamos biología… ¿vamos? Pregunto solo asentí y caminamos en silencio llegamos a la clase como todavía era temprano me senté en mi lugar y me perdí en mis pensamientos pero sentía una mirada intensa mire de reojo y vi que Edward me miraba iba a hablar con él pero llego el profesor Banner y Emmett el cual nos miró dudoso y luego se sentó terminamos el trabajo y se terminó la clase ahora venía Alice

-Hola Bella como estas me saludo se veía arrepentida y sabía que era por el plan de "bella se reúne con Edward"

-Hola Alice tranquila todo está bien suspire ella me miro sorprendida

-Pero lo de … Edward … ya sabes … lo sentimos dijo nuevamente avergonzada

-digamos que todo está bien ok dije no quería hablar más del tema ella suspiro y entramos a la siguiente clase la clase estaba aburrida y tenía un presentimiento de pronto escuche que iba a hacer un anuncio para el colegio

-señorita Alice MacCarty mire por la ventana y vera de lo que soy capaz dijo la voz de ¿Jasper? esto era una locura nos paramos a ver por la ventana me quede impactada era una foto gigante de la cara de Alice en todo el estacionamiento está cubierto de … creo que velas pero formaba un

"TE AMO ALICE SE MI NOVIA" mire a Alice que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sonó que se abrió la puerta y vi entrar a Jasper con un gran ramo de flores

-Alice quieres ser mi novia dijo Jasper

-claro que si dijo aventándose a los brazos de Jazz que lo recibió gustoso

-me habías echo esperar mucho le reprocho Alice Jasper se rio y le siguió el juego

-le ruego me disculpe bella señorita dijo así pasaron yo sonreí al verlos juntos Alice estaba tan feliz y a Jasper jamás lo había visto más radiante se veía tan enamorados toda la mañana pasaron así pero se me hiso extraño no ver a Rose por ningún lado y después de que Emmett salió de Biología desapareció eso me sonaba a declaración segura entramos a la cafetería y Rose y Emm se habían sentado en una gran mesas así que Alice nos llevó hacia ellos me senté y mire a Rose ella lo noto y se levantó

-ya volvemos chicos dijo caminamos hasta un lugar apartado

-cuéntame todo le urgí

-yo lo amo Bella no lo puedo negar así que ahora por la mañana nos encontramos y pues hablamos y somos novios dijo sonriente

-eso es genial dije más bien casi grite

-lo sé, espero que todo salga bien dijo

-tranquila Emm te quiere mucho y es un buen chico ella sonrió y volvimos a la mesa donde ya se encontraba Edward pasamos en silencio salimos de la cafetería Alice vino con migo y todos los demás se fueron a sus clases, pasamos la tarde tranquila con Alice y cuando llego la hora de salir Jasper apareció en nuestra clase

-Hola Bella yo ... Podrías

-Bella Jasper me llevara a casa podrías ya sabes ir con Rose y Emm dijo yo sonríe estos dos sí que estaban enamorados asentí y vi salir a Rose con Emm.

Abrazados eso significaba que no me podrían llevar así que solo tenía una opción Edward bueno por lo menos sería un buen comienzo así que iba buscándolo cuando por fin lo encontré camine hacia él.

Estaba cambiando hacía mi cuando de repente Tanya se tiró sobre él y se empezaron a besar yo gire sobre mis propios talones, bufe y Salí tal vez no sería malo ir caminando y pensar un poco estaba caminando por el estacionamiento cuando sentí que alguien tropezaba con migo más bien se tiró enzima de mí.

Era un chico pero… ¿Quería besarme? Estaba enojada por ver a Edward con la estúpida de Tanya y este idiota apareció así que me desquitaría con él Lo empuje con fuerza y le di en su nariz escuche una risita tire a el chico al suelo lo patee y le puse mi pie en el cuello

-no te atrevas a volver aponerte en mi camino le advertí mire al idiota que tenía una sonrisa en la cara me acerque a él

-tu hiciste una apuesta con el ¿verdad? Como era cuanto duraba cerca de ¿mí? dije le di un golpe en su amigo cayó al suelo

-Bella… una Edward a mis espaldas

-hey!, hey! Que paso aquí, otra vez en problemas Swan Dijo esa voz la conocía muy bien era Demetri el inspector

-son unos idiotas dije Demetri me miro con desaprobación

-que les hiciste dijo

-déjeme en paz , se cosas ok en fin adiós dije

-no te puedes ir dijo Demetri enojado

-vete Bella hablaremos un rato espérame en el auto dijo

-si claro, bueno adiós dije fui caminando lentamente hacia el carro de Edward estaba dudando entre esperarlo o irme de pronto apareció Edward

-ven sube te llevo a tu casa dijo

-mm si aja dije algo abrumada estaba perdida en mis pensamientos me subí el auto olía a él a su fragancia dulce propia de él

-Bella lo que paso con Tanya yo… dijo pero lo corte

- no pasa nada, supongo que es difícil para ti suspire debía dejar de hablar con él me ponía muy dulce y eso no era bueno llegamos a mi casa y me baje

-puedo pasar pregunto

-sí, quieres pasa le dije aunque sabía que era una mala idea pasar tiempo con el me sentía algo incomoda, las cosas ya no fluían como antes así que , era complicado . Entramos a mi casa y se sentó en un sillón cercano

-y bien….

**Hi, chikas como están?  
que tal un poco cortito pero bueno, ahí quedo.**

**gracias por sus reviews :brujcullen & Darksoul097 jejej como veran las cosas se están arreglando :)**

**janalez GRACIAS por tus comentarios :D **


	17. empezando de nuevo

Edward Pov

Tenía que aparecer Tanya bufe

-hola Eddie como estas preguntó melosa

-sabes que no me gusta que me digan Eddie, y tengo que decirte algo yo… ya no podremos acostarnos y por favor dile a tus amigas dije en ese momento recordé que Bella tenia biología y yo también así que Salí corriendo sin decirle una palabra más

- lo siento olvide que teníamos Biología sin decir nada caminamos hacia la clase todo mi día paso bien por seguridad hable con las amigas de Tanya diciéndoles lo mismo ellas solo se marchaban pero me daba cuenta de que entendían así termino mi jornada de clases.

Salí busque a Emmett y lo vi con la rubia Rosalie creo que se llamaba estaba caminando por los pasillos hasta que vi a Bella me estaba acercando a ella cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba y sentí unos labios sobre los míos escuche un bufido y me aparte.

-Tanya dije al darme cuenta de que era ella mire hasta donde estaba Bella y la vi alejarse

-mira lo que hiciste dije enojado

-pero…

-ya te dije que no quiero nada con tigo, maldita sea te lo dije de forma educada dije siguiendo a Bella salí en busca de ella, me enfurecí al ver que un tipo casi se le ponía enzima pero me pare en seco cuando vi que bella lo golpeaba...

Rayos había escuchado que ella … bueno que era de un gran carácter pero pensé que solo exageraban pero golpeo sola a un hombre más bien a dos porque luego camino hacia un tipo y lo dejo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo luego vi que se acercaba Demetri así que fui tras de el

-hey!, hey! Que paso aquí, otra vez en problemas Swan Dijo Demetri

-son unos idiotas se defendió Bella

-que les hiciste pregunto

-déjeme en paz, se cosas ok en fin adiós dijo Bella muy segura

-no te puedes ir dijo Demetri enojado

-vete Bella hablaremos un rato espérame en el auto dije hablando por primera vez

-si claro, bueno adiós dijo y se fue

-bueno Demetri

-oye tu como te atreves…

- hay Demetri Bella no es la única que sabes cosas, ya sabes Tanya no tiene la boca cerrada cuando… ya sabes no?…. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

-dile lo que quieras a Aro el también….

- oh has cometido un grave error, te imagen como quedaría el colegio si escucharan que "el director e inspector hacen cosas con sus alumnas que son menores de edad" el me miro sorprendido

-no te atreverías me reto

-solo aléjate de Bella respondí la verdad había visto como la miraba y eso no me gustaba nada la veía como si fuera carne fresca aunque después de lo que vi con esos dos chicos dudo que Bella lo deje reconocible

-Por qué, que eres tú para ella se burló

-aun nada, pero pronto lo seré, así que más te vale alejarte, porque eso no es lo único que se le asegure y lo mire, la verdad yo sabía que ellos tenían otras cosas sucias. Me gire y Salí a ver a Bella ella estaba afuera del auto

-ven sube te llevo a tu casa le ofrecí

-mm si aja me contestó le abrí la puerta para que subiera al auto

-Bella lo que paso con Tanya yo… dije trate de excusarme pero me corto

- no pasa nada, supongo que es difícil para ti suspiro aunque la verdad era que yo quería explicarle rogarle hasta que me crea no que simplemente me diga eso. En fin llegamos a su casa

-puedo pasar le pregunte cuando bajamos del auto

-sí, quieres pasa le dijo mientras abría la puerta

-y bien como estas le dije, tratando de tener un hilo de conversación pero más bien no sabía de qué hablarle que dilema pensé quiero hablarle pero no sé de qué

-bien supongo contesto algo incomoda

-bueno pues dije tratando de que no aparezca un silencio

-sabes creo que deberíamos ir despacio, esto es… nuevo dijo

-sí, me parece bien conteste sonriendo

-entonces…. dijo y su móvil sonó maldición pensé, no podíamos nunca tener un momento a solas

-hola Jazz como estas le dijo con un brillo en los ojos que me molesto hubo un silencio

-ah, claro lo entiendo dijo asintió

-está bien pásala increíble nos vemos mañan mucha dijo luego se rio y cerro el móvil pensé que se había olvidado de mi presencia

-bueno Edward quieres quedarte a cenar dijo yo trate de esconder la sonrisa tonta que se me empezaba a formar

-claro, aunque no creo que le guste mucho a Jasper dije

-es que el no vendrá, tiene que salir dijo en mi interior estaba bailando de la felicidad

-bueno entonces me quedo le dije


	18. AMIGOS otra vez

Bella Pov

Edward intento charlar pero no simplemente no podía, resultaba difícil después de todo digo acabábamos de empezar de nuevo nuestra relación

-y bien como estas dijo tratando de charlar

-bien supongo dije incomoda

-bueno pues trato de llenar el silencio incomodo que iba a aparecer

-sabes creo que deberíamos ir despacio, esto es… nuevo dije

-si, me parece bien me dijo sonriendo

-entonces dijo y mi móvil sonó gracias pensé no era muy cómodo o por lo menos no ahora

-hola Jazz como estas dije sonriendo estuve a punto de suspirar por el alivio y la alegría definitivamente era como mi hermano lo quería mucho

-hola Bella, perdón pero no puedo ir a casa ya sabes … estoy con …. Alice parecía nervioso

-ah, claro lo entiendo dije asentí

-así, que no te molestes… ya sabes siguió

-está bien pásala increíble nos vemos mañan muchas O y X

- a ti también que no lo escuche Alice se pondrá celosa, a ti también mucho me reí Alice no era celosa , o por lo menos por lo que yo sabía.

-bueno Edward quieres quedarte le pregunte iba a estar sola y necesitaba compañía

-claro, aunque no creo que le guste mucho dijo frunciendo el ceño al parecer no se había dado cuenta

-es que el no vendrá, tiene que salir dije sin tener ganas de mentirle

-bueno entonces me quedo dijo y sonrió me fui a la cocina para preparar la cena Edward camino detrás de mí en silencio

-quieres hamburguesas? Le pregunte

-ah, claro ahora tendré que arreglármelas solo, Sue se fue hoy dijo

-lo siento mucho por lo que recuerdo siempre ha estado con tigo dije mientras picaba condimentos

-mejor ve yo preparo todo dijo sonriendo

-no como crees mejor te ayudo insistí

-ve tranquila dijo

-pero… y si quemaba mi concina hasta donde recordaba él no era el mejor chef del mundo además nunca entrabamos a una concina

-tu ve y espera dijo me senté y prendí la televisión estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando hasta ahora y con Edward empezábamos a retomar de nuevo nuestra amistad

-aquí están dijo trayéndolas la comida en una bandeja sonreí

-gracias dije tome y le di un mordisco estaba deliciosa

-vaya están muy buenas dije comiendo más

-tan poca fe me tienes en la cocina me dijo

-lo siento dije él se rio

-pero en fin Elizabeth también estuvo mucho con tigo dijo

-sí, la quería mucho era como mi madre

-y después tuviste otra nana? Pregunto

-no después de ella no deje que mis padres me trajeran otra preferí quedarme sola con Jazz dije sentí que se tensó un poco pero no antedí porque luego empezó a comer más rápido

-veo que si tenías hambre él se avergonzó un poco

-si más o menos susurro la termino pero a mí me faltaba la mitad

-dejare esto en la cocina murmuro mientras se levantaba termine mi comida y camine a la cocina me sorprendí

-Edward dije él levantó la cabeza la cocina estaba sucia cosas regadas por aquí por allá unas manchas de lo que yo que se

-perdón es que no quería, ya sabes empezó a disculparse

-mejor te ayudo a limpiar terminamos en unos minutos y todo estaba reluciente por lo menos no incendio mi casa pensé

-bueno todo está limpio dije sonriendo

- claro gracias por inventarme dijo todavía parecía avergonzado

-tranquilo no pasa nada lo reconforte el trato de sonreír

-bueno adiós Bella fue lindo cenar con tigo dijo mirando hacia afuera no me había dado cuenta de que ya había oscurecido estaba oscuro

-adiós dije dejándolo en la puerta se despidió y se fue en su coche me quede mirando hasta que se perdió de mi vista di un suspiro y entre a mi casa subí a mi cuarto me duche, me puse la pijama y me metí a mi cama, lo perdone aunque de cierta manera se sentía extraño estar con él y no sabía con exactitud cuál era la razón. Pero algo de lo que si estaba segura es que me encantaba volver a retomar mi amistad con Edward tranquila la noche paso tranquila y dormí de una manera bastante tranquila. A la mañana siguiente me encontré en mi sala a un sonriente Jasper, no más bien enamorado.

-aaaaaaaaaaaah! pegue un grito

-Buenos días Bella dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa boba de su rostro

-idiota no vulvas a hacer algo de eso dije calmando mi corazón

-ah por cierto deberías cambiarte dijo mire abajo y solo tenía un short pequeño y una blusa de tiras bastante corta yo me eche a reír

-que temes mmm ¿Jazz? Que te seduzca dije acercándome a el de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¿Bella estas bien? Pregunto Edward alarmado yo lo mire sorprendida

-Ed... Edward ¿qué haces aquí? Dije aun sorprendida

-oh ya que estas aquí puedo ir a ver a… Alice dijo Jasper soñados y salió. Ok apenas me despierto y estoy muy desorientada

-¿Alice? Dijo Edward

-es su novia respondí quitándole la importancia y dirigiéndome a la cocina por un poco de yogurt

-oh, definitivamente debo prestar más atención a mi alrededor dijo en un susurro

-por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? Dije tomando mi yogurt de un solo trago

-pues, vine... A llevarte... sí... Si quieres dijo algo indeciso

-está bien solo me cambio y me arreglo un poco dije subiendo las escaleras cuando estuve en mi habitación me cambie rápido, me arregle eso no era común en mí ya que la mayoría de veces solo me daba un mirada y salía. Entonces me sentí ansiosa y un poco insegura de bajar. O no maldición sabía que me estaba pasado…


	19. Acostumbrándome a tu presencia

Edward Pov

Salí de la casa de Bella con bastante ánimo, me subí al volvo y conduje hasta mi casa todo el trayecto estuve con una gran sonrisa. Por una extraña razón me sentía más relajado, más libre y pude dormir bastante bien. A un que me desperté muy temprano ya ansiaba la presencia y compañía de Bella.

Espere un momento fuera de su casa, ya que era aún temprano de pronto vi un auto parecía ser el de Jasper. Se bajó y con una sonrisa boba que quise borrar de su rostro entro a la casa y sin poder evitarlo yo camine hasta la puerta.

-ah por cierto deberías cambiarte dijo Jasper ¿Qué llevaría puesto Bella en estos momentos?

-que temes mmm ¿Jazz? Que te seduzca dijo la voz de Bella casi me caigo de la impresión, mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo y abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¿Bella estas bien? Le pregunté alarmado, Jasper estaba a punto de salir

-oh ya que estas aquí puedo ir a ver a… Alice dijo y sin más salió de la casa, mire a Bella y ahora entendía a lo que se refería con su forma de vestir tan solo llevaba un pequeño short y una blusa de tiras pequeña.

-¿Alice? Pregunté sorprendido y aún aturdido por la vestimenta de Bella

- es su novia dijo restándole importancia dijo mientras caminaba hacía la cocina

-oh, definitivamente debo prestar más atención a mi alrededor dije más para mí mismo, había estado tan absorto de todo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba con Jasper.

-por cierto ¿qué haces aquí? Dijo mientras tomaba su yogurt

-pues, vine... A llevarte... sí... Si quieres dije ahora nerviosos se suponía que había estado en mi coche preparando una perfecta excusa para Bella, pero ahora como entre de esa manera, mi cerebro no funcionaba tan rápido.

-está bien solo me cambio y me arreglo un poco contestó mientras subía a las escaleras, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, casi tan boba como la de Jaspe, me miré en un espejó que había en la sala de Bella.

Tenía la misma expresión era idéntica suspire y me senté a esperar a que Bella bajara, cuando bajó se veía hermosa como siempre.

-vamos dijo pero se veía rara un poco tensa y muy pensativa fruncí el ceño abría echo algo mal otra ¿Vez? Me pregunté caminamos hasta el volvo y le abrí la puerta. Ella se mantuvo callada pero no me resulto incomodo ya que me gustaba estar como Bella.

Bella Pov

Busque más de lo debido en mi armario y abajé a ver a Edward. Seguía nerviosa y cuando lo vi me sonrió eso provoco que mi corazón se acelerara sacudí la cabeza para pensar de manera coherente.

-vamos dije mientras caminamos, el silencio reino pero no nos resultó incómodo al menos no de mi parte, pero ahora que estábamos en el auto de nuevo, un espacio cerrado. Dios eso no era bueno para mí, me aturdía su mirada, su belleza hasta su olor.

Cuando llegamos al instituto seguimos de la misma manera, pero al bajar del auto algo impacto contra mí, tan fuerte que casi hace que pierda el poco equilibrio que tenía.

-¡que te sucede! Le dije enojada a lo que sea que me haya impactado

-Bella Marie Swan ¿Dónde estabas? Dijo el rubio tonto que tenía al frente

-Jazz, se nota que el amor te pone amnésico, fuiste a mi casa y en cuanto llegó Edward te marchaste de lo más feliz. Contesté algo divertida

-¿Por qué viniste con ese…?

-¡hey! Calma tú mismo te fuiste… además ya arreglamos todo…. O eso creo lo último lo dije en voz muy baja.

-Hola Bell's dijo con una sonrisa Alice

-Hola Alice mira llévate al rubio hueco, que si sigue actuando de ese modo no respondo. Ella soltó una carcajada suave mientras tomaba de mano a Jasper y él por su parte lo seguía como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-ahí el amor, el amor dije riendo mientras observaba a la muy feliz pareja

-¿vamos? Su voz aterciopelada, me hiso dar un pequeño salto de la impresión

-claro conteste con una leve sonrisa mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

Los días pasaban y Edward y yo nos uníamos más, volvíamos a ser los amigos de antes más o menos. Pasábamos más tiempo juntos y ahora teníamos más confianza, pero eso traía algo malo mis "añorados" sonrojos han vuelto.

Ahora estábamos en casa de Alice preparándonos para ver una película.

-¡hey! Bella trae las palomitas, y prepara unas más Emmett ya se terminó las que traje dijo Alice

-okey ahí voy dijo mientras ponía más palomitas en el microondas, tomé un gran recipiente lleno y me giré para ir a la sala. Pronto sentí chocar contra un bien trabajado pecho y mis mejillas ardieron.

-oh Belli mírate roja como un tomate, y solo has chocado contra mí se burló Emmett cerré los ojos y respire.

-ahí Bell's ya me imagino lo que pasara cuando estés en la cama….


	20. A Casa de Alice!

_-ahí Bell's ya me imagino lo que pasara cuando estés en la cama…. _

-¡Emmett! Grité para callarlo y lo peor mi sonrojo aumentó

-Emm, ya déjala en paz dijo Jasper desde la otra habitación yo sonreí tratando de olvidar el rubor, y salí hacia la sala donde ya todo se encontraban sentados.

-gracias Jazz dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego sentarme en el sillón al lado de Edward que estaba algo tenso, todos estaban en silencio así que tomé las palomitas.

-¿Edward quieres? Le pregunté en un susurro.

-como… sabes dijo en un susurro, parecía nervioso. Lo mire un rato y tuve ganas de echarme a reír.

-pues, estamos viendo una película y regularmente comemos palomitas ya sabes dije sonriendo, pero su mirada intensa me hiso sonrojar.

-oh, claro dijo mientras tomaba un poco. Recordé lo anterior y solté una risita baja

-¿qué? Me preguntó

-fue graciosa tu reacción ¡Dios quien pregunta eso! Me reí lo más bajo que pude, y esta vez el me acompaño. No prestamos atención a la película ya que pasamos bromeando.

-hey ya levántense. Nos llamó Alice

-si claro dije disminuyendo mi risa.

-bueno Bella te llevo a casa dijo Jasper

-puedo llevarla yo dijo Edward.

-tu no la llevaras a ningún lado dijo por lo bajo Jasper. Digamos que aún no lo aceptaba

-yo, yo… yo también quiero, yo llevo a Bella dijo Emmett con voz de niño pequeño, casi todos soltamos una carcajada pero fue más tensa la de Jasper y Edward.

-puedo ir sola comente despacio

-no, yo te llevo argumentó Edward. Alice le dijo algo al oído a Jasper y el asintió un poco molestó

-bueno vamos accedí.

Bella Pov

Íbamos en camino a mi casa en el auto de Edward en silencio. Me debatía en cómo decirle que fue una buena noche con él sin sonar raro.

-fue una buena noche comentó cuando ya llegamos

-si contesté sin poder seguir el hilo de la conversación

-Bella, me gusta que ahora hablemos dijo su voz sonó vacilante

-fue agradable le sonreí aunque no estoy segura si lo vio por la oscuridad

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo dijo y me sonrojé

-gracias por traerme dije mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara mi rostro

-no lo menciones, puedo llevarte mañana. Me preguntó

-seria genial dije y sin más baje del auto y casi corrí hasta mi casa, cuando llegue a la seguridad de mi habitación me tire en mi cama y pegue un gritito.

Era extraño pero me sentía tan feliz e hiperactiva, esa noche dormí con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. A la mañana siguiente desperté muy animada y ansiosa.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE :****_SABEN QUE SOY UNA PERSONA OLVIDADIZA, PERO ESTA VEZ NO HA sido ese el motivo que me ha impedido publicar, si no que creo que me va a dar una especie de bloqueo enseiro chicas así que haré lo posible por seguir subiendo constantemente ._**


	21. Alec

La relación con Edward mejoro con el paso de unos días, ahora pasaba feliz y riendo con el de sobremanera. Era fin de semana y para mi sorpresa estaba soleado. Con Edward hicimos una pequeña excursión.

Yo llevaba una blusa de color celeste, era algo holgado acompañado de tenis para la ocasión y mi cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Él llevaba una camiseta blanca con unos vaqueros negros, junto con zapatos deportivos, y su cabello... pues como siempre no tenía sentido peinarlo ya que siempre quedaba así con un aire despreocupado y rebelde.

Estábamos en él un pequeño espació donde había un tronco caído y nos sentamos a comer un Break que habíamos preparado antes de salir. Habíamos ido solos ya que los chicos tuvieron su salida de pareja.

-Este delicioso

-no exageres solo son unos emparedados le dije yo

-me gusta mucho completo y se quedó callado

-hey ¿qué pasa Edward? Le pregunté

-me gusta una chica dijo casi en un susurro, me paralice ya que eso dolió y me sentí enferma. Tomé un poco de mi refresco para poder aclarar mi garganta que se había secado. Y mi mente empezó a funcionar rápido.

-eh… Edward a ti te gustan muchas chicas. Dije tratándole de restar importancia, además rogaba porque mi vox no temblara ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa. Además prefería darle el sermón de "no salgas con tantas chicas" que aconsejarla con su… chica.

-no ella es, especial pronunció poco a poco y cada silaba significo que se revolviera mi estómago.

-¿ha si? Le pregunté

-si es hermosa, no solo es físicamente perfecta si no que su alma y sentimientos son puros y hermosos…. Y así siguió con su descripción, se empezó a hacer tarde y de repente solo quería estar sola y aislada.

-vamos, empezará a llover le dije luego de habernos levantado él sonrió y asintió de acuerdo con migo.

Pronto empezó a caer la lluvia y terminamos mojados caminábamos hacia mi casa y no soporte las ganas de empujarle, haciendo que se resbala y casi se cayera en un fango, me empecé a reír casi de manera histérica al ver su rostro de ciervo asustado causa de la sorpresa.

Me miro y me dio una sonrisa juguetona que hiso que mi corazón se acelerara, se acercó de manera lenta y caí en cuanta de sus intenciones por ello traté de huir. Pero fue en vano él ya me había alcanzado y pegue un grito cuando me levantó del suelo.

-¡bájame! Gritaba mientras le golpeaba su espalada.

-es tu turno de mojarte dijo y sentí como me depositaba en un charco.

-¡Edward! Grite estaba fría él me tendió la mano y la tomé, solamente para hacer que me acompañé en el agua.

-¡tramposa! Se quejó tratando de levantarse yo ya había tomado ventaja y estaba arriba de él, nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas los dos completamente mojados y sucios seguro parecíamos unos niños.

Entramos a mi casa y nos preparé un café caliente ya que seguramente terminaríamos resfriados.

.

.

.

.

Edward seguía con su historia de su chica perfecta, y cada vez que hablaba de aquello solamente quería callarlo, en fin estaba sentada en la hora de literatura a la cual mi querida amiga Alice faltó quien sabe por qué .Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche que el profesor me llamo la atención.

-si profesor le respondí ya que estaba perdida.

-he ella ayuda un poco a Alec con sus apuntes, sabes será mejor que se siente con tigo continuo. Levante la vista y a mi lado se sentó un chico de mediana estatura algo corpulento con facciones bastante definidas.

-Hola soy Alec Vulturi tu eres ¿Isabella? Me preguntó su voz era cordial.

-claro le sonreí el me devolvió la sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme "desventajas de estar ahora con Edward pensé" algo molesta.

-lindo color elogió con tono de indiferencia pero sonreía ampliamente. Negué con la cabeza y tomé mis apuntes.

-hey Alec, toma mis apuntes y revísalos si no entiendes algo puedo explicártelo.

-mmm debería tomar eso e ir a leerlo solo o tener la oportunidad de estar con una hermosa chica dijo con tono pensativo pero claramente utilizó el sarcasmo sentí claramente que otra vez el rubor se apoderaba de mi rostro.

-ya enserio le dije y le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-hablo en serio, dime Bella que harás después de clase. Me preguntó encarné una ceja, acaso me veía cara de fácil.

-bueno, iré a esconder el cuerpo del ultimo chico que me invitó a salir contesté con indiferencia.

-no te enojes, hey debo aprovechar mis oportunidades dijo yo no contesté la clase finalizó en pocos minutos y me disponía a salir.

-hey, Bella ¿enserio te molestó lo que dije? Si es así te pido una sincera disculpa, te mostraré mi lado más caballeroso.

-Alec, no soy una cualquiera que te quede eso bien claro.

-mil disculpas por mi gran ofensa, bella señorita prometo no volver a ser tan impertinente. Lo mire y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-bien contesté y salí rápidamente y con una sonrisa me dirigí al comedor. Me senté en la mesa que ahora compartíamos: Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y Edward y yo.

-esa sonrisa Bella ¿quién es?


	22. Ser vegetariana

_-bien contesté y salí rápidamente y con una sonrisa me dirigí al comedor. Me senté en la mesa que ahora compartíamos: Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, y Edward y yo._

_-esa sonrisa Bella ¿quién es?_

-Alice ¡hey! ni siquiera me siento, y no es nadie- pero seguí sonriendo.

-debes contarnos todo- continuo Rosalie

-pero si…

-es genial, iremos de compras deberás tener vestidos y otra ropa, oh casi lo olvido maquillaje.

-no saldré con nadie-bufe

-pero…- Alice sonó decepcionada ya que su día de compras quedó cancelado, miré a Edward y lo vi bastante tensó y con la mano cerrada en un puño bastante fuerte.

-Edward ¿te encuentras bien? Le pregunté tocando su brazo el me miro y suavizó su postura al igual que su mirada.

-claro solo unos problemas dime Bell's ¿cómo te ha ido?

-fue muy bueno, con excepción….

-Bella- me llamó una voz que reconocí bastante bien me giré y efectivamente había acertado.

-Hola Alec- le sonreí

-oh por dios la sonrisa -dijo Alice emocionada, y casi lo grito algunos se giraron a vernos y suspire con pesadez

- Alec ¿Qué sucede?

-pues… venía a preguntar sobre unas cuantas cosas

-bien, dime la página - me dio un tema y se sentó con nosotros

-¿entendiste?

-si… claro gracias, adiós nos vemos luego- dijo me dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla y se fue me, sentí algo extraña.

-oh Bella no pierdes tiempo, mírate ya enganchaste al chico nuevo- dijo el oso que hasta ahora no lo había escuchado hablar tal vez era que estaba muy absorta.

-Bella ¿Quién es? .Preguntó Jasper con recelo y su voz sonó dura

- ya, es solo un amigo nada más iré a mi clase, me acompañas Edward.- Le pregunté mientras tomaba mis cosas me miro con el ceño fruncido y claramente enojado, algo se movió dentro de mí y me dolió que me mirar así.

-con un no bastaba -dije en un susurro cerca de él y me apresuré a la salida. Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí y cerré los ojos un momento para calmarme, y eso bastó para que perdiera equilibrio, me prepare para golpear el suelo pero no ocurrió.

-Bella- dijo muy cerca de mí

-gracias, Edward- dije recobrando mi postura.

-oye no fue mi intención lo de hace rato solo que estoy… molestó

-cuéntame- le dije se lo pensó un momento.

-es sobre... mi chica ella creo que quiere a otro - dijo bajando la mirada.

-no lo creo, debes estar seguro - dije aunque no me gustaba darle ánimos con lo de "su chica" no me gustaba verlo tan triste.

-Creo, vamos - nos encaminamos a la siguiente clase de ese modo continuaron y así también los días, Edward se veía raro pero me seguía ablando de cuan perfecta y hermosa era su chica. Pero ahora cada vez que él hacía eso no sé de dónde pero siempre sacaba a colación a Alec.

Hoy salimos con los chicos a comer fuera ya que era fin de semana y queríamos despejar un poco nuestras mentes.

Y de coincidente manera ese día en el que vi a Alec con una chica que acababa de ingresar su nombre era Renata, ella era bastante bonita, alta de piel bronceada piernas largas a quien engañaba parecía una modelo.

Justamente ese día me puse muy sentimental ya que tenía mi periodo, acababa de ver una documental sobre los derechos de los animales y como no faltaba Alice y Rosalie me lo hicieron tomar en cuanto.

-¿Bella estás bien?

-claro- dije no me había dado cuenta pero mis ojos estaban algo cristalinos, ya que llore al ver como mataban a los animales. Era un poco patético lo sé pero era tan triste no pude evitarlo.

-¿es por lo de Alec verdad? Argumentó Rose estaba a punto de responder y vi como alguien comía pollo mi estómago se revolvió al recordar como los mataban y procesaban.

-claro que no- dije pero mi voz se quebró ligeramente. Y me miraron con tristeza.

-es idiota no vale la pena…- decían Rose y Alice

-Bella dime que te hiso porque yo…. -Siguió Jasper

-oigan es enserio no es nada de….

-ya Bell's tranquila ven -dijo Rose

-¡dios! No es eso… Edward puedes ayudarme a salir de aquí. -Casi le rogué

-chicos, iremos a comprar algo de beber- comentó pero no me gustó su tono ya que sonó algo molesta, aunque no lo culpaba últimamente no tenía un buen humor. Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-gracias Edward me sacaste de un apuro - le sonreí aún más con alivio y un ligero suspiro.

-¿Por qué era tan difícil explicarles que te sentías mal por él?- Dijo algo molesto mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿sobre quién?

-Bella, no me evadas

-no estoy evadiendo nada. -Dije molesta ya que su tono era tan acusador… tan de burla… tan exasperante. Cerré los ojos y respire para tranquilizarme… pero se me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, rayos estaba demasiado hormonal. De una manera rápida me limpie los ojos con la manga de mi saco.

- me iré a mi casa, dile a los chicos que no tengo ganas de salir por favor- me giré rápidamente para marcharme pero algo no me lo permitió.

-Bella… lo siento si no quieres contarme está… está bien

-solo, que es tan cruel…- dije ligeramente sollozando.

-ya tranquila pasara- dijo abrazándome

-si… creo que seré vegetariana -dije en un susurro apenas audible, al parecer no me escuchó ya que no dijo nada.

-Ed, no quiero ir con los chicos vamos a otro lugar.- Lo miré interrogante una sonrisa devastadora se plantó en su rostro y asintió.

La tarde pasó y como siempre resultó agradable entre risas y bromas, comentarios y más se durmieron abrazados en el sillón sin darse cuenta. A la mañana despertaron algo doloridos por la posición mantenida durante la noche.

_**Sipi, regresé ha sido un tiempolaargo, pero en fin estoy avanzado. Espero que les guste como va quedando. Uff me ha pasado un tiempito de bloqueo, enserio no sabía que escribir. **_

_**Escribo pronto nos vemos besos ! :)**_


End file.
